Souvenirs Perdus
by Rhea S
Summary: Suite d'Etranges Connections, l'histoire commence immédiatement après celle-ci. Jack Harkness veut connaitre le secret d'Emma alors qu'une invasion de créatures extra-terrestres menacent la ville de Cardiff.
1. Frissons

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

_Petit commentaire avant de vous laisser lire. suite à certains commentaires, je modifie l'ordonnancement de cette fic. Des chapitres, ça serait tellement plus pratique pour la lire, m'a-t-on dit. _

_Ok, OK, je suis obéissante, je m'exécute._

* * *

Le bois bruissait sous un vent léger. L'herbe couverte de fleurs exhalait des odeurs fraîches et printanières. Le soleil chauffait la clairière, les plumes des oiseaux et le réservoir qui se prenait pour un lac. Un couple d'amoureux venait de s'arrêter dans l'ombre d'un chêne centenaire. Une jolie femme blonde, habillée d'une robe légère et de bottes de cuir s'assit sur son compagnon. Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, se caressaient langoureusement, aveugles à toutes autres sensation que celles qui faisaient vibrer leurs corps.

Ils ne sentirent pas que le soleil se voilait, que l'air se rafraichissait. Les arbres se figèrent, comme essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Un grondement sourd ébranla le sol. Le couple n'y prêta pas attention, perdu dans leur passion. Un second grondement, se rapprochant. Les oiseaux se turent brusquement. La jeune femme prit conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait soudain très froid, comme si elle était plongé dans un courant d'air froid. Mais l'homme passa ses mains sous sa robe, inconscient de son malaise. Elle rit et replongea sur ses lèvres offertes.

Lentement, les ombres fraiches près d'eux se firent plus profondes, plus inquiétante. Elles semblaient prendre vie, devenir de plus en plus réelles. Elles entourèrent le couple, l'encerclèrent. Des sifflements fusèrent de toute parts et ce qui composait ces ombres fondit soudain sur les deux amoureux, les étouffant dans leurs noirceurs. Deux cris monstrueux déchirèrent l'air et firent s'envoler les oiseaux en un vol épouvanté. Le soleil se dévoila à nouveau. Deux squelettes entrelacés gisaient contre l'arbre qui frémissait encore comme de dégout.

* * *

_Pour les commentaires, vous connaissez la chanson..._


	2. Interrogations

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas,dommage. Ils sont à la BBC et Russel T Davies (je le regarde à genoux des étoiles dans les yeux..°°) _

_Un peu court, le premier chapitre, celui-ci sera un peu plus important. _

* * *

Assise près de la fontaine, se tenait une belle jeune femme noire, ses cheveux tout juste lissés brillaient à la lumière du soleil qui inondait la place encore déserte. Elle regarda sa montre. Il n'était que 9h, jeudi 23 avril 2009. Elle lissa sa jupe de tailleur, noire à fine rayure en se relevant et marcha jusqu'à une petite dalle de granit face à la colonne d'eau. Elle respira un grand coup et s'avança. Elle disparut.

Un instant plus tard, elle réapparaissait, décontenancée. Elle se dirigea alors vers la jetée. Elle avait déjà pris un cappucino, une heure auparavant dans un bar, avec vue sur la place, anxieuse de trouver une tête connue. Elle gagna l'Office de tourisme, caché au bout de la jeté, d'un pas calme et déterminé. La pancarte « closed » était en place. Elle tenta peut-être pour la cinquième fois de la journée de tourner la poignée. Rien. Elle posa son front sur la vitre et tenta de voir à l'intérieur. Elle soupira.

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? dit une voix joyeuse derrière elle, un merveilleux guide pour vous accompagner dans la ville. Et peut-être plus loin ?

-Bonjour Jack, dit la jeune femme en se retournant avec un grand sourire. Celui-ci s'éteignit rapidement en voyant l'état de l'homme derrière le Capitaine Jack Harkness.

Elle passa rapidement devant le capitaine qui lui ouvrait grand les bras, l'ignorant, pour se précipiter sur Ianto que soutenaient Gwen et Rhys. Jack haussa les épaules et se tourna vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, demanda-t-elle en vérifiant l'état du jeune homme avec des réflexes de médecin aguerri, tu as l'air complètement démoli.

- Heu, on ne va peut-être pas rester là, répondit Ianto, on sera surement mieux à l'intérieur.

Jack ouvrit la porte et leur fit signe d'entrer. Bientôt, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du Hub, qui semblait les attendre. Le ptérodactyle cria pour les accueillir.

- Brave bête, lui au moins, il est content de me voir.

Martha sourit en retour, accompagnant Ianto à la salle de soin.

- Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te voir, Jack, mais j'ai un patient à m'occuper, alors, les mondanités attendront un peu.

Jack se dirigea vers son bureau, attrapant au passage, le bras d'Emma. Il l'entraina à sa suite.

- Viens par là, il faut qu'on se parle tous les deux, seul à seule. Il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Rhys et Gwen dans le hub, étonnés.

Emma avait suivi volontiers le capitaine dans son bureau, elle l'aurait suivi à la trace. Son nez palpitait intensément sous l'effet des phéromones que Ianto disait venir du 51ème siècle. L'odeur de Jack, elle pouvait presque la voir, chaude et ocrée, rouge flamboyant, violet enivrant. Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade, comme une adolescente dans un corps d'adulte, hormones en fusion.

Laissant la jeune femme au milieu de la pièce, il alla s'asseoir à son bureau. L'épuisement et les combats de la veille marquaient son visage. Mais il paraissait déterminé à interroger la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne ressemblait plus en rien à la belle cousine de Rhys, qui avait enchanté le regard de Jack. Ses cheveux blonds-roux étaient désordonnés, couverts de sang séché, elle aussi portait les stigmates de cette nuit désordonnée. Il la regardait à ce moment d'un œil inquisiteur, cherchant à décoder ce qu'elle était. Elle tâtonna et trouva une chaise en face de Jack et s'y assit lourdement.

- Je crois que tu as beaucoup de chose à me dire, commença-t-il en manipulant des papiers en désordre sur son bureau.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive, elle sentait que le capitaine avait changé, qu'il était devenu dur comme de la pierre et qu'il fallait qu'elle réponde à toutes ses questions.

- Qui es-tu ? A part Rhys, personne ne te connaît, personne ne sait d'où tu viens. Pour moi, tu es aussi étrangère qu'une extra-terrestre. Bien que j'en connaisse personnellement quelques uns, j'ai toujours tendance à me méfier. dit-il en installant un appareil étrange sur son bureau.

Il l'alluma et dirigea un pinceau de lumière verte droit dans les yeux d'Emma qui ne broncha pas.

- Alors, maintenant parle-moi, je veux tout connaître de ta vie.

- Ça risque d'être long, tu ne crois pas ? répondit Emma d'un ton sarcastique.

- J'ai tout le temps du monde, dit-il d'une voix dure, ça prendra le temps que ça prendra mais tu me diras tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur toi.

Il surveillait l'appareil, qui ne bougeait pas. Il jeta un œil sur la caméra qui filmait ce qui se passait dans la salle de soin. Il vit que Martha administrait un sédatif à Ianto, qui affichait la même expression hagarde qu'Emma.

- Racontes moi qui tu es, reprit-il d'une voix un peu plus douce, la fragilité qu'Emma affichait l'émouvait malgré lui, mais il se devait de l'interroger avant de gérer le problème comme Torchwood l'avait toujours géré.

- Ma vie n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Je vivais ma vie tranquillement avant de tomber sur vous. Je m'appelle Emma Fisher. Je suis née à Nantes en 1980. Mon père est Gallois et a rencontré ma mère lors d'un comité de jumelage avec Cardiff. J'ai passé mon enfance et mon adolescence à déménager d'une ville à l'autre en France ou au pays de Galles. Mes amis les plus proches étaient mes cousins, dont Rhys. J'ai fait des études en informatique et électromécanique. J'ai commencée à travailler très jeune pour l'entreprise d'import/export de mon père, à Bordeaux. Je m'occupais de toute l'informatique.J'ai toujours été douée avec l'informatique. J'allais emménager dans mon propre appartement, lorsque j'ai eu ce stupide accident. J'ai perdu mes parents dans l'accident et j'ai passé presque 10 ans dans le coma.

J'en suis sortie le 24 octobre 2007 aveugle, un terrible mal de tête et une ouïe hypersensible. Je viens de passer deux ans à reconstruire ma vie, à réapprendre à marcher, à m'occuper de moi, à faire le deuil. Je vis toujours à Bordeaux, avec un chien et un emploi de secrétaire. Et je dois passer ma vie dans cet état, aveugle, dépendante de tout le monde pour me déplacer, faire mes courses, vivre en fait. C'est une demi-vie pour moi. Tous mes rêves ont foutus le camp. - elle marqua une pause - J'avais rendez-vous hier pour soigner mon problème d'hyperacousie. J'en ai profité pour rendre visite à mon cousin et je suis tombée sur vous. Cette histoire de faille, que j'ai entendue, c'est dingue ! et Ianto à qui je me retrouve connectée, c'est de la science-fiction ! Tu m'écoutes ou non ? - elle avait la sensation que le capitaine ne l'écoutait plus. Elle n'avait pas tort.

Pendant qu'elle racontait sa vie, Jack regardait son détecteur, qui ne bougeait pas. Il donnait des petits coups d'ongle pour vérifier son fonctionnement, d'un air dubitatif.

- Non, répondit-il fermement, non, car tout ce que tu dis n'est que mensonge.

- Quoi ? fit choquée la jeune femme, c'est ma vie, je ne peux pas te mentir.

- Pourtant, dit le Capitaine d'une voix assurée, comment expliques-tu que tu ais une condition physique exceptionnelle, que tu saches manier un couteau de combat, que tu ais des instincts de soldat, que tu connaisses le close-combat ? oh non, tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire !

Le Capitaine, tout en lui parlant, s'était levé et la dominait totalement. Le visage d'Emma se ferma et ses yeux bleux laiteux se froncèrent. La dureté du capitaine et son hostilité lui faisait mal, physiquement mal. Elle réagit avec violence.

- Je ne sais pas, jeta-t-elle entre ses dents, mais ce que je viens de te raconter est purement et simplement ma vie. J'ai vécu 9 ans et demi, enfermée dans mon propre corps, branchée à un respirateur et des ordinateurs, incapable de bouger, de sortir de ce coma, à voir et revoir les mêmes images de l'accident. - Sa voix montait à mesure que la colère enflait dans sa tête. - Je sais qui tu es, Jack Harkness, du moins ce que sait Ianto. Tu penses que je suis une espionne, que j'ai facilité ta capture dans la chapelle ?

- oui, dit simplement Jack, c'est une possibilité.

- Alors expliques-moi pourquoi je vous ai aidé, pourquoi j'ai aussi été capturée, pourquoi Ianto me fait confiance ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il calmement, la réaction d'Emma le surprenait, peut-être qu'elle disait la vérité après tout.

Un silence de pierre, autant de questions de part et d'autre. La colère brulait encore dans le cœur d'Emma, alors que Jack la regardait attentivement. La lueur verte ne variait pas. Elle disait la vérité. Mais quelque chose en elle l'interpellait, elle ne pouvait pas être une aussi bonne actrice, capable de leurrer le meilleur détecteur de mensonge de l'univers. Non. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Mais les questions qui tourbillonnaient sous son crâne ne trouvaient pas de réponse. Il reprit plus doucement.

- Tu n'as aucune idée sur comment tu t'es retrouvé attachée à Ianto et pourquoi tu es toujours connectée à lui ?

- A part que tu me l'as ordonné, non ! dit-elle avec colère, j'étais hors de mon corps, à voyager dans les flots de la faille. J'ai vu et j'ai ressenti tant de choses que je ne sais pas si je dois m'émerveiller ou m'épouvanter. Je t'ai parlé de la présence que j'avais sentie et tu m'as demandé de la retrouver. Souviens-toi ! je ne voulais pas, il souffrait trop. Son esprit n'était que douleur. Mais tu m'as ordonné de m'approcher encore, alors j'ai obéi. Nos esprits se sont accrochés l'un à l'autre. Un lien profond s'est crée entre nous. Une sorte de fusion. J'ai vu ses souvenirs et lui les miens, ordinaires, simples. Mais, lui, il a déjà vécu tant de chose ! une vie si riche, si pleine de vie, de pertes et de douleurs. Mais, je n'ai pas à t'en parler, cela lui appartient, même si cela me trouble.

Elle se tut en secouant la tête.

- De tout façon, maintenant, c'est fini, il n'est plus là, reprit-elle en se touchant la tête. Je ne ressens plus sa présence.

Emma se sentait lasse, vidée. Le lien s'était surement brisé maintenant qu'e Ianto était en sécurité parmi ses amis. Elle sentait qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de choses en perdant ce contact. Jack reconnut qu'elle avait été courageuse de répondre à un ordre aussi étranger à sa nature. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait du cran. Elle avait combattu avec eux, malgré son handicap. Cependant, il avait encore des doutes, quelque chose qui jetait comme une ombre sur ses réponses. C'était peut-être dû à sa volonté de ne pas révéler les pensées de Ianto. Il pouvait respecter cela. Avec difficulté, il prit la décision d'effacer de sa mémoire tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers jours, afin de l'épargner.

- C'est bon, Emma, j'en ai fini avec l'interrogatoire, veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

- Oui, répondit-elle faiblement

Il lui servit un verre de whisky Aberlour 1990, dans lequel il jeta une pilule de Retcon susceptible de tout effacer dans son esprit.

- C'est un peu tôt, du whisky mais après cette nuit, dit-il en lui tendant, ça va te réconforter.

Elle ne répondit pas et avala d'un trait le verre. A la grimace qu'elle fit, il sut qu'elle savait qu'il lui avait donné autre chose qu'un simple whisky. Elle le reposa sur le bureau sèchement.

- Je dois vérifier ce que tu viens de me dire, reprit-il troublé par le sourire sarcastique qu'elle affichait, sourire qui lui rappelait terriblement Owen. Tu reste ici pour le moment,

- Dois-je me considérer comme prisonnière ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton amer.

- Non, disons comme une invitée particulière, je ne crois pas avoir besoin de t'enfermer dans une cellule.

Emma ne répondit rien, le reste de colère, l'amertume qu'elle ressentait était les seules choses qui semblaient encore la soutenir. Il la fit sortir de son bureau, la faisant asseoir à la place, qui appartenait, il y a quelque semaine à peine à Toshiko Sato.

Emma ressentait douloureusement l'absence de Ianto. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, que quelqu'un lui prenne la main et l'emmène loin d'ici, de ce monde qu'elle ne comprenait pas. L'interrogatoire de Jack l'avait bouleversé profondément. Elle n'avait pas apprécié ressasser des souvenirs aussi douloureux que son accident et la disparition de ses parents. Et le souvenir de l'hostilité du Capitaine à son égard la fit frissonner. Elle se sentait seule, isolée comme toujours. Pourtant, elle sentait la présence de Rhys et Gwen dans la pièce, endormis l'un contre l'autre. Elle envia leur amour tendre simple, une douceur inconnue. Elle redressa la tête, les épaules. Et lentement sans faire un bruit, elle se leva et marcha vers un endroit qui lui semblait le plus silencieux, obscur, loin de tous. Un endroit où elle pourrait enfin se reposer.

Jack la regardait à travers la vitre de son bureau. Il avait lancé une recherche sur elle, dans le dossier database pan-européen. Il avait trouvé des documents attestant la véracité de ses dires. La forme solitaire de la jeune femme lui fit mal au cœur. Il avait le sentiment qu'il avait été trop dur avec elle, mais elle oublierait bientôt. Il repoussa sa chaise, jeta un coup d'œil sur la vidéo surveillance. Ianto dormait, tandis que Martha nettoyait la blessure profonde de son pied. Il sortit du Hub, ressentant l'urgence de respirer au-dehors et de réfléchir seul.

* * *

_ça va ? Jusqu'ici tout va bien ? Un peu dur, le capitaine, mais il faut le comprendre..._


	3. Convulsions

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas,dommage. Ils sont à la BBC et Russel T Davies (étoiles dans les yeux, mais la rage au coeur... CoE, mon pauvre coeur.) _

_J'arrête de vous ennuyer avec ce commentaire totalement abscons _

_la suite, tout de suite ..._

_

* * *

_

Emma dormait recroquevillée sur elle-même, les bras serrés contre ses genoux. Son air dépenaillé, les cernes sous les yeux, le sang dans les cheveux faisaient pitié à voir. Martha venait de terminer les bandages de Ianto et avait découvert la jeune femme en sortant de l'infirmerie. Martha se rappelait l'avoir vue suivre Jack dans son bureau, mais elle n'avait pas demandé qui elle était.

- Mademoiselle, réveillez-vous, dit-elle doucement, vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- Non, non, laissez-moi, dormir, 'suis fatiguée, j'ai mal à la tête, répondit Emma, mangeant les mots.

- Comment t'appelle-tu ? fit Martha en s'accroupissant auprès d'elle posant la main sur son front. Brûlante.

- E'ma, 'aissez moi, répondit-elle en tentant de la repousser, dormir. Mal à la tête

- Emma, bonjour, ouah, tu as bu, dit Martha en sentant son haleine chargée de whisky, et tu as de la fièvre, alors, écoute-moi, je suis médecin, je vais te relever et tu vas m'accompagner. Allons-y !

La minceur de Martha cachait une force peu commune, et l'habitude du médecin à manipuler les corps. Elle la souleva par les épaules et l'entraina. Emma cessa de résister, s'appuyant sur Martha qui l'emmena dans la salle de soin.

Emma fermait les yeux avec force, espérant échapper à la douleur qui martelait son crâne. Elles arrivèrent à un lit où Martha la déposa, Emma se laissant faire, hébétée, épuisée, ses forces réduites à néant.

- Emma, ne bouge pas, je vais t'allonger, tu as besoin d'un bon bain, mais on va commencer par soigner tes égratignures.

- J'ai mal à la tête, répéta encore Emma.

La douleur se faisait vraiment forte. L'intensité montait graduellement, un fer à blanc, comme si quelque chose cherchait à gratter un trou de l'intérieur de son crâne, déchirant les tissus mous de son cerveau. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir réfléchir clairement, que ses pensées se dissolvaient dans la douleur. Martha leva un sourcil.

"Où avaient-ils été cherché cette fille-là ? "se demanda-t-elle. Elle sentait l'alcool à plein nez et l'état dans lequel elle était, sale, l'air misérable et épuisée. Elle alla chercher une blouse pour l'habiller après les soins ainsi que le désinfectant. Elle se retourna vite, lorsqu'elle l'entendit s'étrangler. C'était un son horrible, qu'on lui avait appris à reconnaître dès les premiers jours de son internat.

Emma convulsait. Sa tête cognait contre la table et ses membres s'agitaient de façon incontrôlée. Ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites et elle gémissait sourdement. Martha se précipita sur elle en appelant à l'aide. Elle remarqua que Ianto s'agitait dans son sommeil. Gwen et Rhys entrèrent précipitamment, l'air hagard. Gwen analysa rapidement la situation - _crise cardiaque ? à son âge ? non des convulsions, épilepsie ? _- et chassa le sommeil loin d'elle. Elle s'approcha d'Emma tandis que Martha donnait ses ordres rapidement.

- Maitrise-la, il lui faut une injection de phénobarbital pour calmer les convulsions. Maintiens-lui la tête, Rhys et surtout évite qu'elle avale sa langue. Fais attention à ses dents.

Martha fouilla les étagères à la recherche du calmant et d'une seringue. Elle trouva rapidement et injecta le produit directement dans les veines tendues à se rompre du cou. Emma s'apaisa progressivement, ouvrant des yeux affolés.

- là, là, Emma, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, Gwen lui parlait doucement en lui caressant la joue.

Mais Martha remarqua rapidement que sa respiration faiblissait et que ses lèvres se cyanosaient. Elle avait toutes les difficultés du monde à garder les yeux ouverts.

- Son coeur s'arrête, s'écria Martha. Ecartez-vous.

Elle brancha le défibrillateur et dénuda la jeune femme. Rhys s'éloigna choqué la tête entre ses mains. Elle appliqua rapidement les adhésifs sur le thorax et appuya sur le bouton délivrant le choc électrique. Celui-ci fit bondir le corps d'Emma. Martha se pencha sur elle et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle insuffla de l'air dans ses poumons, puis entama le massage cardiaque. Par deux fois, elle l'aida à respirer, tandis qu'elle sentait sa peau refroidir contre la sienne. Inquiète, Martha ne cessait de l'encourageait, de l'exhortait à vivre. Puis soudain, Emma inspira un grand coup et commença à tousser. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Rhys s'approcha d'elle et réprima un grand cri.

- Emma, tes yeux, s'écria Gwen, en écarquillant les siens, tu n'es plus aveugle.

Les yeux d'Emma papillonnèrent alors qu'elle faisait le focus sur Martha, souriante. Ses yeux étaient vert profond, pailletés d'or. Elle regarda Martha et lui sourit faiblement.

- OUI ! dit elle d'une voix plus assurée, oh oui, c'est formidable, c'est magnifique.

Elle essaya de se lever mais Martha la repoussa fermement sur le lit.

- Tu viens de faire un arrêt du cœur, tu ne vas certainement pas te lever maintenant. Il faut que je t'examine.

- Je vais bien, mademoiselle, ce n'était rien.

- Oh non, Emma, je suis médecin, je te le rappelle et je ne vais certainement pas te laisser te lever comme ça. Je m'appelle Martha Jones, au fait. Docteur Martha Jones.

- Emma Fisher, enchantée. Je suis donc à Torchwood, à Cardiff. Je n'en reviens pas. Je suis en vie, je vois et je suis au Pays de Galles. C'est extraordinaire. Elle commença à rire jusqu'à être saisi par un véritable fou rire, qui la faisait trembler. Un fou rire incoercible, communicatif. Rhys et Martha se prirent à sourire tandis que Gwen se joignait à elle. Même dans son sommeil, Ianto semblait pris dans cette atmosphère joyeuse, souriant doucement. Ils se calmèrent peu à peu. Puis Martha les fit sortir afin d'examiner la jeune femme. La vie semblait enfin douce à Emma. La malédiction était levée.

* * *

_Et maintenant que faire pour faire plaisir à une fanfiqueuse qui a bien travaillé.... une review. _


	4. Communion

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est Russel qui en a les droits, mais il leur a fait des misères, il faut que je rattrape ça. _

_humm (ça ne va pas mieux, tant pis!)  
_

_

* * *

_

Jack Harkness prenait l'air sur le toit du Millénium stadium, debout sur le parapet, dominant la cité. Il tendait son visage à la caresse du soleil, clair au milieu du ciel. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient en embrassant la ville de Cardiff en complète reconstruction après le retour de Gray. Il avait pardonné à son frère le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Mais celui qu'il avait fait à la ville et à ses compagnons lui restait encore sur le cœur.

Il avait nettoyé, seul, la chapelle, enfermant le Collectionneur et ses sbires dans la plus profonde cellule de l'institut Torchwood. Il faudra qu'il en dispose plus tard.

Ses pensées s'agitaient comme sous l'effet du vent qui sifflait autour de lui, lui donnant l'impression de voler. Un pas en avant et il lui semblerait être un oiseau. Le plus dur ce n'est pas la chute, mais l'atterissage. Même sans craindre la mort, la douleur de revenir était toujours aussi violente.

Il était venu ici pour réfléchir, comme souvent quand une décision était difficile à prendre. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait trop de questions sans réponse, il avait seulement besoin de remettre les chose en ordre. Le Collectionneur qui décidait de faire de lui sa pièce maitresse, un ancien amant qui décidait de le vendre, Ianto kidnappé pour servir d'appât à sa capture. Une fille soi-disant ordinaire qui intervenait et se trouvait étrangement mêlée à tout cela. Est-ce que sa présence était un hasard ou bien était-elle partie intégrante de ce plan ?

Elle lui avait fait pitié durant l'interrogatoire. Ce désespoir, cette amertume, qu'elle dissimulait à grand peine. Il avait connu cela lorsque le docteur l'avait abandonné, il avait failli se perdre lui-même dans ce marasme. Elle semblait combattre cela d'une autre manière.

Mais cela n'expliquait pas ce sentiment étrange que tout n'était pas normal avec cette femme. Elle n'était pas une simple aveugle qui vivait en France, une vie de secrétaire ordinaire. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette sensation qu'elle était bien plus que cela, quoiqu'elle veuille bien en dire. Il frissonna, remonta le col de son manteau militaire et s'en alla.

* * *

_j'espère que vous me pardonnerez la longueur de ce chapitre... un gros poutou à celui ou celle qui trouvera de quel film je me suis inspiré. (haha)  
_


	5. Explications

Saluons le travail de Russel T Davies et la BBC.

la suite.

_

* * *

_

Après le départ de Rhys et Gwen, Martha avait installé Emma dans un lit, et avait dû argumenter pour qu'elle se repose. En désespoir de cause, elle lui avait menacé de lui injecter un sédatif pour la calmer. Emma s'était résolue à rester au lit. « quelle mauvaise patiente » se dit-elle alors qu'elle surveillait les constantes de la jeune femme.

Elle avait fait des examens de sang et avait relevé la présence de retcon. Elle étudiait à présent les enregistrements que Jack avait fait de l'activité de son cerveau. Rhys lui avait assuré que la jeune femme était aveugle, mais à l'examen, elle voyait parfaitement. Une guérison complète, sans aucune raison. C'était quand même quelque chose d'exceptionnel à découvrir.

Martha commençait à avoir l'habitude avec l'institut Torchwood, les cas exceptionnels étaient plus ou moins fréquents. Cela tenait sans doute à Jack, une fois un homme ni vivant ni mort, une autre une femme qui retrouve la vue. Il y avait quelque chose sur ces clichés de singulier, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. Elle soupira, et s'approcha de Ianto. Il dormait encore. Ses blessures n'étaient pas très belles et leur nature étaient curieuses. C'était comme s'il avait subi la torture. Jack allait avoir une explication à lui donner.

Alors qu'elle pensait à lui, Jack entra dans le Hub, faisant sonner la porte d'entrée de la réception. Martha sortit de l'infirmerie et alla à sa rencontre.

- Enfin prête à me dire bonjour, correctement, cette fois, demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire, Mon petit rossignol.

- Désolée, Jack, tu sais comment je suis, toujours boulot boulot. Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues, prenant plaisir à sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, considérant...il écarta les bras, montrant le Hub vide.

- Oui, fit Martha en grimaçant, je comprends, ils me manquent à moi aussi.

- Oui, - le capitaine observa un long silence, puis il s'ébroua - mais explique-moi, ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas juste pour le plaisir de te voir ou de m'occuper de tes blessés, je suis venu ici pour te parler d'un de tes anciens amis.

- Encore un, je les collectionne en ce moment.

- John Hart, il est impliqué dans plusieurs arnaques, Paris, Londres, Madrid. Il a même été aperçu en Chine, bien qu'il ne soit pas resté longtemps.

- Qu'a-t-il fait encore ? l'arnaque du voleur et du chien, ou celle de l'horloge déréglée, il l'adore, celle-là.

- Je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle. Je sais juste que ce n'est pas légal. Il vend un appartement, soixante fois, à soixante personnes différentes.

- La kyrielle des acheteurs, fit Jack d'un ton rêveur, c'était ma préféré.

- Ce n'est pas le plus grave, le problème, c'est qu'il vend la terre à des extraterrestres.

- Oh, çà, ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout !

- Non, et apparemment, il s'est fait découvrir et ils viennent prendre possession des terres achetées.

- Effectivement, c'est grave, et où est-il maintenant ?

- On ne sait pas, il nous a fait parvenir un message, où il nous a expliqué la situation. S'il a un souffle d'intelligence, il aura quitté la terre.

- Il a du voir dans quelle merde il s'était mis et il compte sur nous pour nettoyer derrière lui. Vraiment, rien ne change. On se tiendra prêt comme toujours. Tu as prévu quelque chose pour les prochains jours ?

Oui, Jack, je reste ici pour un moment. Tu vas avoir le temps de m'expliquer pourquoi je trouve Ianto dans un tel état et qui est Emma, là-bas.

Jack lui raconta l'aventure au cours de laquelle il avait fait la rencontre d'Emma. Il lui décrivit ce qu'il avait compris du lien qui unissait les deux jeunes gens l'un à l'autre. Martha l'écoutait sans rien dire absorbant les informations. Il lui exprima également les doutes qu'il avait sur la jeune femme. « elle ne nous a pas tout dit, mais j'ai procédé quand même à l'effacement de ses souvenirs immédiats. »

- Cela explique le Retcon dans son sang, mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Elle a fait une sorte de crise, il y deux heures et elle n'est plus aveugle. Et depuis, j'analyse tes enregistrements.

- Elle va bien ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Oui, mais j'ai trouvé quelques chose de plus étrange encore. Il faut que tu voies ça.

Elle l'entraina vers la console d'ordinateur, où elle avait laissé les enregistrements du cerveau d'Emma en pause. Elle zooma sur une zone sombre du cerveau.

- Tu vois ça. Cette tâche noire qui ressemble à un papillon. Regarde sur le scanner que j'ai fait tout à l'heure.

Elle lui montra la même zone, où la tâche sombre avait complètement disparue. A la place apparaissait une aiguille de métal. De ce qui ressemblait à du métal, Martha n'était pas sûre. Une aiguille fine plantée dans le crâne en plein centre de ce qu'elle savait être le cortex mnésique.

- C'est l'endroit où les souvenirs sont concentrés, stockés si tu préfère. Les chirurgiens du 19ème siècle frappaient juste à cet endroit pour pratiquer une lobotomie.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle aurait subi une lobotomie avec des moyens modernes.

- Plus que moderne, c'est une technologie qui n'est pas utilisée en Angleterre ou aux États-Unis. Non, c'est un appareil mis là pour empêcher ses souvenirs de remonter à la zone consciente. C'est au-delà du Retcon, c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

- Qui a pu lui mettre ça dans le crâne ? demanda Jack d'une voix sourde.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'elle pourra nous le dire. Elle a commencé à se souvenir.

- Donc, ses souvenirs ne seraient pas totalement effacés, elle pourrait donc y accéder d'une manière ou d'une autre. Est-elle réveillée ?

Martha mis la vidéo de la salle de soin sur l'écran de contrôle.

- Oui mais prépare toi à quelques surprises. Oh, et Ianto est réveillé lui aussi, ajouta-t-elle d'un air malicieux. Avoue, tu n'osais pas le demander.

Jack ne répondit pas, et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il entrebâilla la porte pour regarder les deux alités. Ianto et Emma se parlaient de part et d'autre de la pièce. La jeune femme assise, les yeux grands ouverts, dans une chemise rouge qu'il savait appartenir à Ianto, affichait un sourire éclatant.

- Non, dit-elle, tu dois visualiser une porte là où tu ne veux pas que je vois tes pensées. Ce n'est pas parce que nous pouvons communiquer ainsi, que nous ne pouvons pas avoir un peu d'intimité. Imagine nos esprits comme une grande maison. En colocation, oui c'est exactement ça, tu as trouvé le mot. Sans porte, nos pensées les plus intimes sont exposées à nos regards. Il suffit de mettre une porte. Là, où tu placeras une porte, je n'entrerais pas. Ne la choisis pas transparente non plus ! elle éclata de rire.

- Et toi, garde tes fantasmes sous clef, je pourrais être jaloux, dit-il commençant à rougir.

- Tu ne disais pas cela tout à l'heure, Gueule d'Ange.

- C'était tout à l'heure et dans ta tête.

- Mmmh, j'ai cru que c'était toi. Le beau Jack, ce n'était pas du cinéma. Arrête, je le saurais si tu étais si jaloux. Mais si tu veux garder tes secrets, il faut que tu apprennes à fermer la porte, sinon ça va devenir invivable.

- Eh, toi aussi, tu as mis des portes entre nous. As-tu des secrets à me cacher ? demanda-t-il en riant.

- Tu les connais déjà tous, Gueule d'Ange, du moins, ceux qui me restent. Mais, je retrouve la mémoire petit à petit et je n'ai pas envie que tu sois aussi troublée que je le suis. D'ailleurs, en parlant de portes, tu peux entrer Capitaine Jack Harkness, dit-elle sèchement, changeant de ton instantanément, encore à m'espionner.

Ianto s'étrangla de rire et cacha son sourire sous les draps.

- Ah, oui, effectivement, dit-il à Martha, quand tu disais que j'allais avoir des surprises, tu avais raison. A quoi jouez-vous ?

- On apprend à séparer nos esprits étant donné que nous sommes toujours reliés l'un à l'autre, dit Ianto.

Jack haussa les sourcils, il aurait juré que le lien avait cessé d'exister pendant l'interrogatoire d'Emma. Celle-ci dardait intensément ses yeux verts dans ceux du Capitaine. Ces yeux, ils n'étaient plus bleu tendre, le blanc était parfaitement blanc et l'iris miroitait parfaitement. Elle n'était plus aveugle.

La porte de la réception sonna. Gwen entra portant un gobelet de café fumant et les journaux de la journée. Elle se dirigea vers eux, jetant les journaux sur sa chaise.

- Alors, quoi de neuf, demanda-t-elle, vous semblez aller mieux tout les deux.

- Elle n'est plus aveugle, dit Jack en regardant Gwen, cela ne te semble pas curieux.

Gwen agita la main, comme pour dire « eh alors ».

- Elle est déjà au courant, bon je sais que j'ai beaucoup de chose à vous dire, dit Emma, en les regardant tour à tour.

Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé la vue, elle ne se lassait pas de dévisager les gens, trouvant chaque détail merveilleux. Ianto avait d'ailleurs abandonné l'idée de soutenir son regard.

- J'espère que tu n'essayeras plus de m'endormir et de me faire oublier ce que j'ai vu ici, reprit-elle en plantant son regard vert dans ceux de Jack qui affectait une totale innocence. Mais bon, je ne peux pas en vouloir au Grand Capitaine Jack Harkness. - Elle lui décocha un sourire ravageur, qui amena une grimace sur le visage de Ianto. Elle enchaina aussitôt, parlant à toute vitesse.- Soit dit en passant, tu as bien failli me tuer avec cette drogue. Heureusement que tu as un bon médecin ici. Au fait, merci Martha. Heu, ça ne vous dérangerait pas de continuer cette conversation dans une autre pièce, la salle de conférence, par exemple, avec de bons cafés. Ça nous laissera le temps de nous habiller.

- Oh non, fit Martha, en s'approchant d'elle, tu te remets à peine de ton malaise. Il est hors de question que tu sortes de ce lit avant au moins 3 jours.

- Mais, s'il te plait, demanda Emma, d'un ton mi-séducteur, mi-suppliant.

Ce ton fit rire le capitaine, bras croisés qui observait la scène amusé. La jeune femme semblait parfaitement récupérer ses facultés mentales.

- Non, fit Martha définitivement. Tu reste au lit et Ianto aussi, ajouta-elle en regardant le jeune homme qui s'escrimait à sortir de ses couvertures. Je n'ai jamais vu d'aussi mauvais patients. Vous restez ici, et tu nous dis ce que tu as à nous dire, Emma.

- C'est vrais, je m'oubliais. Pour faire court, je suis vous, mais à la retraite.

- Comment ?, dit Gwen en s'asseyant au pied du lit d'Ianto, tendant sa tasse de café au jeune homme, qui s'en empara avec plaisir.

- Comme je l'ai dit au Capitaine Harkness, hier soir, j'ai vécu toute mon adolescence à voyager d'un pays à un autre, rencontrant des gens mais sans jamais vraiment me lier à eux. Je passais pour une extraterrestre partout où j'arrivais. J'ai développé une certaine capacité d'adaptation à cause de cela. Etudes informatiques et techniques, n'ayant pas d'ami, je parlais surtout à mes ordinateurs et aux étoiles. Où que je sois, elles sont toujours là, fiables, toujours à leurs places, Je me demandais souvent, si leur minuscules soleils n'abritaient pas d'autres vies, à des milliers d'années lumières de nous. Quoi de plus normal pour moi de rechercher les signes de l'existence d'une vie extra-terrestre dans les profondeurs même d'Internet. OVNI, manifestation extra-corporelle, circle crops, PAN (phénomène aérospaciaux non-indentifiés). J'étudiais tout ce qui pouvait passer à ma portée. C'est là que j'ai découvert le GEIPAN, institut reconnu pour son activité dans les recherches sur les extra-terrestres. Répondre aux interrogations et attentes de la population face aux ovnis, telle est la mission officielle du GEIPAN. En fait, ce furent eux qui me découvrirent et me firent entrer dans leurs programmes. Entrainements, missions sur le terrain, formations, un nouveau monde s'offrait à moi dangereux, étranger, génial et extraordinairement excitant. ..

- GEIPAN, groupe français d'études et d'informations sur les phénomènes aérospatiaux non identifiés basé à Nantes, dit Ianto, affilié à UNIT, mais je ne dois pas être le seul à le savoir, n'est ce pas Martha. C'est un Torchwood à la française.

- Ah oui, fit Jack d'un ton gourmand, les français...

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, ajouta Martha. Ils font un très bon travail pour Unit sur le territoire français.

- En effet, on gère ce qui arrive par le ciel, nous n'avons pas de faille à protéger comme ici. Mais la France est un grand espace qui semble attirer les visiteurs des étoiles. C'est un pays très touristique dans son genre. J'ai vécu dix ans dans ce groupe avec mes amis, mes coéquipiers, heureuse en leur compagnie. J'ai vu des choses incroyables pour les gens ordinaires, parfois si terribles, si atroces... - son regard s'assombrit, sa voix se féla - J'ai continué de voyager, accroissant mon savoir, rencontrant autant d'humains que d'aliens. J'étais un agent inter-agence, un agent de liaison qui a traversé le monde entier d'une base secrète à une autre. New-York, Tokyo, Londres, Carnary Warf où j'ai rencontré..

- Lisa, souffla Ianto, c'est là que je t'ai vu la première fois, avant que les cybermens et les daleks nous envahissent.

- Cette image de moi, plus jeune et plus sûre de moi. Je l'ai vu dans ton esprit et cela a commencé à faire remonter des souvenirs à la surface. Cette douleur, ce chagrin - sa voix se brisa...

Ianto se concentra pour clore son esprit à ce qu'elle ressentait. Cela fonctionnait, les portes auxquelles ils avaient travaillé tenaient le choc, même s'il sentait une tempête d'émotions violente battre contre elles. Jack fronça des sourcils en le voyant grimacer. Gwen s'approcha d'Emma et la prit dans ses bras. Le contact humain sembla la ramener à la réalité.

- Carnary Warf, je n'ai pas besoin de vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais que c'est vous qui avez nettoyé cette merde. J'ai perdu moi aussi des proches dans cette bataille et j'ai pris conscience que je ne pourrais en supporter davantage. Une fois de retour à Nantes, j'en ai parlé à mes supérieurs. Inutile de dire qu'ils refusèrent de prime abord. Ils ont beaucoup investi dans ma formation et ils risquaient de perdre un élément important de leurs équipes. Mais je suis devenue tellement inutile, souffrant de la psychose du survivant, qu'ils se rallièrent à mon avis. Dix ans de ma vie ont été effacés grâce à un implant subneuronal, crée dans ma base. Une épingle de métal extraterrestre a été insérée dans la zone corticale de la mémoire, oblitérant souvenirs et vue. Et j'étais délivrée. J'avais fait le choix entre me souvenir de tout ou perdre la vue en oubliant. J'ai accepté de devenir aveugle car le cerveau est un organe complexe qui se régènère et arrive à recoller entre eux des bribes d'information pour en faire quelque chose de cohérent. On n'a pas voulu prendre de risques car la moindre image pouvait faire resurgir les souvenirs. L'implant fonctionne encore , car il y a des pans entiers de ma mémoire qui sont encore cachés. Mais je me rappelle de plus en plus de choses.

Ianto lui jeta un regard étrange qui passa inaperçu à l'assemblée, réfléchissant aux propos de la jeune femme. Il sentait qu'elle ne disait pas tout, certains de ses souvenirs devait être particulièrement difficiles pour qu'elle insiste à ce point pour qu'ils créent des portes entre eux.

- Okay, dit Jack, ton implant fonctionne encore. Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi tu es toujours connectée à Ianto. Y a une solution très simple, ajouta-t-il en montrant son bracelet.

- Non ! s'écrièrent en même temps Ianto et Emma. L'effet pourrait être pire que le Retcon que tu m'as donné. Sans compter l'effet sur Ianto. Je ne sais pas ce que cela pourrait lui faire, tu ne voudrais pas lui faire subir la même chose.

- Ecoute moi bien, répondit séchement Jack, je ne sais pas comment tu es connecté à lui, ni pourquoi, mais ne t'avise pas à me donner des ordres !

- Hé doucement, c'est indépendant de ma volonté. L'implant joue un rôle là dedans, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi nous somme toujours liés. La faille n'est plus ouverte, nous ne somme plus en danger et pourtant, tu es toujours là, dit elle en regardant Ianto. L'effet est peut-être permanent, je n'en sais rien.

- Mais, maintenant que tu as quasiment retrouvé tes souvenirs, tu pourrais demander à tes supérieurs de le retirer. Visiblement, cela n'a pas fonctionné comme tu te l'imaginais.

- Effectivement, l'implant ne marche plus vraiment. De plus en plus de souvenirs remontent à la surface. Si on le retire, je serais complètement moi et le lien avec Ianto sera sectionné.

- Je ne crois pas que ça marchera, dit Ianto, resté silencieux jusqu'ici, je n'ai pas d'implant, du moins à ma connaissance. C'est peut-être autre chose. On se focalise sur cet implant, mais c'est juste une machine et ce que je ressens est humain, terriblement humain. Ce que j'ai vécu dans cette chapelle...l'arrivée d'Emma dans mon esprit, ça a été une véritable bouée de sauvetage, à laquelle je me suis accroché de toutes mes forces. Cette prise a été si forte qu'elle prendra certainement quelques temps pour se dissiper. Et c'est tout.

- Eh bien si cela ne te gène pas de partager ton esprit, dit Jack, moi, ça ne me plait pas de te partager.

- Pourtant, tu apprendrais surement des choses !

- Tu dis de simplement laisser faire, que ça ira mieux. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas accepter ça.

- Très bien, tant pis pour toi. Je dois juste insister sur un point, c'est ma vie et tu as beau être mon chef, cela ne te donne pas le droit d'y intervenir.

Jack recula, choqué, tandis que tout le monde tâchait de regarder ailleurs. Ianto, celui sur lequel il se reposait complétement depuis presque deux ans, le repoussait maintenant.

Celui-ci lut la déception se refléter dans les yeux bleu clair du capitaine, un léger et bref éclat d'acier, qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il ressentit aussitôt du remord et avant qu'il en puisse se rattraper. Jack s'était tourné vers Martha et semblait prendre cela à la plaisanterie.

- Tu as vu comment il me parle maintenant. Dès que je commence à m'impliquer, ça recommence. Pourquoi je tolère cela, d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois. Je pourrais simplement te virer.

- Et te priver de mes services. Tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps, Jack.

- Hé, quelle arrogance ! Tes supérieurs supportent ça aussi, Emma ?

- Non, j'en suis la preuve vivante, un mot de trop et on disparaît. Je me rappelle d'anciens collègues devenu clochards, vidés de tous leurs souvenirs.

- Pourquoi as-tu eu cet implant ? demanda Gwen fermement, je veux dire, le retcon est aussi utilisé chez toi ? - Emma hocha la tête, surprise - pourquoi tes supérieurs ont pris la peine de te mettre cet implant dans la tête ? surtout que cela semble plutôt expérimental comme procédé.

Ianto claqua des doigts. « la question mérite d'être posée, Gwen »

- je ne sais pas, suis-je un cobaye ? je leur poserais la question dès que j'aurais pris contact avec eux.

- Tu pourras utiliser nos moyens de communication quand Martha le jugera bon, fit Gwen. Mais si tu veux, je peux commencer les recherches. Geipan, Nantes...

- Tu peux chercher aussi Philips Lloyd ?

- Bien sur, fit Gwen, interloquée. Elle regarda Ianto qui affichait un grand sourire, oh d'accord, c'est quelqu'un d'important pour toi, c'est ça...

- Mon compagnon, je serais heureuse de vous le présenter.

Jack la dévisagea étrangement. Mais elle respirait la candeur. Elle ne semblait pas se rappeler que deux ans avaient passé depuis le moment où elle avait perdu la mémoire. Qu'est-il devenu pendant ce temps ? Pourquoi n'etait-il pas auprès d'elle ? Pourtant Jack ressentait de la compassion pour la jeune femme, être coupé de ses souvenirs, de sa vie passée sans savoir ce qui avait pu vraiment arriver. Il comprenait, lui-même avait toujours deux années manquantes dans sa vie. C'était énorme tout ce qu'elle avait pu se souvenir jusqu'ici, il lui souhaita bonne chance intérieurement. Le seul point qui le dérangeait encore, c'était ce lien ininterrompu avec Ianto.

- bon, je suis heureux que tu ais enfin pu répondre à mes questions. Remettez-vous tous les deux, c'est un ordre.

- Oui, mon Capitaine, dirent-il dans un ensemble parfaitement militaire. Jack sourit en sortant. Martha lui emboita le pas après avoir vérifier les moniteurs. Gwen resta avec eux pour papoter un peu avant de se mettre au travail.

* * *

_on en sait un peu plus sur Emma, maintenant. Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
_


	6. Blablatons

Russel T Davies et la BBC ont tout les droits. Et pas moi, quoi ?

Blablatons, pas très inspirée sur le titre, là..

* * *

Martha et Jack devisaient autour d'un café, s'échangeant les dernières nouvelles de leur docteur préféré. Il avait été vu à Londres au mois d'Avril mais depuis aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu de nouvelles

- Tu sais comment il est, dit le Capitaine, toujours en voyage, un pied sur chaque monde.

- Et ton Docteur à toi, toujours en Afrique ?

- Non, il vient de repartir en Amérique du Sud pour soigner des petits indiens. Lui, c'est un pied sur chaque continent.

- Ça en dit long sur ton caractère et ta vie sentimentale...

- Laisse-là ma vie sentimentale, Jack et parlons plutôt de la tienne. Ça m'a l'air d'aller moyennement, dis-moi.

- Des chamailleries sans importance, dit Jack, en fronçant des sourcils. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler depuis hier. Et puis, il n'est plus seul désormais.

- Eh bien, soit tu as un coup de blues, soit tu te découvre jaloux.

- Bah, écarta le Capitaine avec une grimace amusée, il reviendra, ils reviennent tous. Particulièrement en ce moment. John Hart, Démétrios, John encore. De la confiture pour les cochons !

- Pauvre Jack, harcelé et pourtant tout seul, se moqua Martha.

- Attends qu'on sorte d'ici et on verra qui de nous deux est seul, dit-il en se rengorgeant.

- Doucement, doucement, Beau gosse, éclata de rire Martha.

Jack reprit une gorgée de café. Il aimait beaucoup l'entendre rire, même à ses dépends.

- En parlant de John Hart, explique moi ce qu'il t'a dit.

- Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas te joindre. C'est pourquoi je suis ici, voir si tout allait bien par la même occasion.

- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, dit-il en lui prenant la main pour l'embrasser.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, ajouta-t-elle, en retirant rapidement sa main, un peu gênée.

- Ah ?

- Les aliens dont il est question, sont déjà apparus sur terre et occuperaient déjà les endroits que John leur a vendu.

- Qui sont-ils ? Toi ou UNIT en avez une idée ?

- Non, les contacts que John a rencontrés sont humanoïdes. Mais leurs commanditaires, il dit ne pas les connaître.

- C'est tout John Hart, ça. Il me reste à lui mettre la main dessus. Tel que je le connais, je penses qu'il se trouve toujours à Cardiff. La meilleure cachette, c'est celle à laquelle personne ne penserait. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que ces aliens soient tout à fait pacifiques.

- Espérons-le, souffla Martha.

* * *

C'est court, c'est bref, et le prochain tout autant.

oserais-je réclamer un nonos à ronger ? voui....Reviews pour me calmer.


	7. Frissons II

_on sait tous que la BBC et RTD possède les droits, alors pourquoi se faire du mal. Parce que je suis maso. _

_Chapitre extrêmement court, désolée. _

* * *

Alfrees rentrait vers les locaux techniques des Jardins et chaussées de Cardiff, trente ans de travail comme responsable des parcs et jardins de la ville. « Responsable, pensa-t-il avec amertume, la seule chose dont je sois responsable, c'est ma pelle, mon balai et ma poubelle. » Peuh, cracha-t-il avant de ranger ses outils dans sa poubelle et de la pousser pour rentrer. Par conscience professionnelle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder à droite et à gauche, recherchant mécaniquement les ordures à ramasser dans le parc Victoria. Les arbres autour de lui étaient denses. Le soleil ne pénétrait pas jusqu'ici. En plus il lui semblait que l'air était épais sous sa langue. « Bah, je n'aurais pas du boire cette troisième pinte de bière tout à l'heure. Voilà je vois des arbres que je ne connais pas. »

Intrigué, il s'approcha du tronc de l'arbre qu'il avait remarqué. Vert artichaut, son écorce avait un aspect huileux, répugnant. Il avait peu de branches, juste quelques feuilles énormes qui couronnaient son faîte, d'un vert bilieux. Une grosse branche sur le coté lui paraissait menaçante, comme un gourdin. C'était un arbre qui, inexplicablement, lui faisait peur. Il s'approcha néanmoins jusqu'à toucher d'un doigt tremblant sur la surface visqueuse de l'écorce. Il grimaça en regardant son doigt couvert d'une substance collante, à l'odeur doucereuse. Il se demandait de quel espèce était cet arbre lorsque celui-ci, sans avertissement, abattit une branche sur le crane du vieil homme, qui explosa sous le choc. Aussitôt après apparut une ombre sombre et miroitante, qui commença à prendre une forme vaguement humaine. Celle-ci se tordait, en sifflotant, comme habitée par des mouvements incontrôlés. Elle se coula près du cadavre et se laissa tomber sur lui et le fit disparaître dans une sorte de voile. La forme émit un petit sifflement de satisfaction et s'enroula autour de l'arbre semblant le caresser comme un maitre son chien, puis elle disparut entre les arbres environnants. Seul resta au pied de l'arbre étrange, un squelette blanc et parfaitement nettoyé. Celui-ci, malgré l'absence de vent, ondula joyeusement.

* * *

_vraiment désolée, mais la suite est plus étoffée, n'ayez crainte. _


	8. Investigations

_Créations et personnages : Russel T Davies, soutenue par la BBC. _

_Et moi, mais par vous, mes agneaux. _

_

* * *

_

Rhys dormait encore lorsque Gwen rentra pour déjeuner. Elle alla l'embrasser et il ouvrit les yeux lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Il sourit et l'embrassa vigoureusement.

- j'adore les jours de congés dans la semaine, dit-il, en la regardant avec amour, tu ne pourrais pas…

- allez mon pépère, dit Gwen en le secouant gentiment, il faut se lever, il est midi. C'est moi qui cuisine.

- parce que tu sais encore où se trouve le chemin de la cuisine, lui demanda-t-il innocemment.

Elle lui décocha un regard noir avant de s'emparer de son oreiller et de lui en asséner un coup en riant.

- lasagnes, sauce maison, 10 mn au four et c'est prêt, allez viens. D'un bond, elle s'était relevé et repartait vers la cuisine. Il l'entendit allumer la télévision, mettre les informations et commencer à râler parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas la grille du four. Il se gratta la tête, s'étira avant de se lever à son tour.

« Deux ouvriers de la centrale nucléaire Blaidd Drwg viennent d'être admis aux urgences psychiatriques, clamant avoir vu un cerveau étincelant se promener dans les couloirs de la centrale. Une expertise psychiatrique est en cours. Deux soldats tués lors d'une explosion dans la région de Garmsir, au sud de l'Afganistan, cela porte à 152 le nombre de soldats morts depuis le début de la guerre… »

- oi…fit Rhys en zappant sur une autre chaine d'info, alors que l'odeur de la sauce tomate à l'huile d'olive venait lui flatter le nez.

- « deux squelettes viennent d'être découvert dans le parc, près du Réservoir Llanishen, par un jogger ce matin à 11 h. L'homme choqué par cette découverte a été emmené à l'hôpital Saint Mary. Une équipe d'experts a été dépêché sur les lieux afin de protéger les ossements.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas gai ce midi, et puis, je croyais que c'était Torchwood, les experts pour les cas étranges.

- Comment ? je ne t'entends pas, cria Gwen de la cuisine.

- TUTUTUTU - Ton téléphone, dit-il en décrochant, oui, c'est Rhys à l'appareil, oui, Andy. Je viens de voir les infos, je te la passe. Andy, pour toi.

- Andy ? fit Gwen, prenant le téléphone d'une main et continuant de remuer la sauce tomate qu'elle avait mis à chauffer. Oui, je prépare le déjeuner. Non, je sais comment on fait. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à croire que je ne sais pas me faire à manger. Bon, tu ne m'appelle pas pour ça, pourquoi appelle-tu ?

Les secondes suivantes, elle écouta, hochant la tête et relançant de temps en temps Andy.

- Je contacte mon boss et j'arrive, vous ne touchez à rien avant notre arrivée. Mais oui, je sais que tu es au courant. Elle referma le téléphone et regarda Rhys avec compassion. « Désolé mon chéri, mais pour moi ça va être à emporter. »

Elle appela Jack, tandis que Rhys prenait la relève à la cuisine.

- Jack, c'est moi, Gwen. Andy vient de m'appeler. Ils ont découvert deux squelettes dans un parc près du réservoir Llanishen et ils ont besoin de notre expertise. Je dois le rejoindre dans 15 minutes. Où es-tu ?

Elle écouta patiemment la réponse de Jack.

-Tu es à la recherche de John Hart. J'aurais pas cru que tu irais à sa recherche aussi rapidement. () Ok je comprends. On a vraiment besoin de lui sur ce coup là. Ok on se retrouve au parc.

Elle regarda Rhys en raccrochant. Celui-ci lui décocha un faible sourire. Il savait ce que c'était, sa femme avait sur les épaules une sacrée responsabilité. Il comprenait enfin quel choix difficile elle devait faire à chaque fois entre son devoir et une vie de famille normale. Il l'enlaça avec douceur et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui claquer les fesses.

- hé là, dit-elle, tu commences à trop fréquenter Jack, toi. Il l'embrassa plus fort. - C'est pour que tu penses à moi, allez maintenant vas-y.

Elle attrapa son sac d'analyse, un sort de kit qu'Owen lui avait composé, le sandwich que Rhys lui tendait et fila pour rejoindre le parc. Rhys entendit la porte claquer et regarda le massacre dans la cuisine. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant. « elle changera jamais. »

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle rejoignait Andy qui l'attendait à l'extérieur du cordon de police. Elle avait emprunté la route du réservoir, où le soleil se miroitait. Puis, elle avait suivi les indications des officiers de police qui attendait les renforts. Une sorte de tente en plastique noir cachait la scène à expertiser. Elle interrogea Andy du regard en retirant ses lunettes de soleil.

- Tu vas comprendre en rentrant, on ne pouvait pas les laisser à la vue des passants. Ce n'était pas décent. Vas-y entre, ajouta-il en soulevant le cordon de police.

Gwen pénétra sous la tente, suivie étroitement par Andy qui ne voulait pas manquer l'occasion de suivre une enquête version Torchwood. Elle lui décocha un regard d'avertissement. Il croisa les bras. « Ok je ne touche à rien, dit-il »

Gwen découvrit la scène sous la tente où régnaient une chaleur accablante et une odeur curieuse, mélange d'herbes coupées et de quelque chose qui lui chatouilla le nez, une odeur qu'elle ne se rappelait pas clairement. Deux squelettes étroitement enlacés, l'un à cheval sur l'autre. Les os blanc miroitaient à la lumières des spots lumineux. Gwen s'approcha des deux corps enchevêtrés. Elle sortit de son sac, un dictaphone et son appareil photo. Elle commença par enregistrer :

- deux squelettes, l'un au-dessus de l'autre, à califourchon, les têtes sont rejetées en arrière. Ils se trouvent dans la clairière Ubolt, à 200 m du chemin principal, près du Réservoir LLanishen. A première vue, pas de blessure sur le crâne ni sur les os. - Andy haussa les sourcils, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir travailler comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle suivait le manuel de police pour mieux appréhender les émotions qui l'avaient assaillie devant cette scène saisissante. Elle avait l'impression que les deux squelettes faisaient l'amour. Elle regarda de plus près et reprit. - les squelettes ne semblent pas avoir été apportés ici, je note qu'il n'y a plus de tendons pour les maintenir dans cette position. Il semblerait qu'ils soient en équilibre précaire. Je vais prendre des clichés avant de m'approcher plus.

Andy la regarda faire, si professionnelle alors qu'elle faisait à elle seule tout le travail d'une équipe de police scientifique. Elle reposa l'appareil photo et sortit un autre appareil dont il n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'utilisation. Elle saisit son regard interrogateur.

- C'est un lecteur d'ondes, un spectrogramme, trop compliqué à expliquer mais pas à faire fonctionner. Viens-ici, tu vas me donner un coup de main.

Elle lui tendit l'appareil qui avec ses boutons et son aiguille lui rappelait fortement un compteur Geiger.

- Tu commence par ici, dit-elle en lui montrant l'ouverture de la tente et tu fais des cercles autour de l'arbre et des corps en t'en rapprochant petit à petit. Lis les chiffres à haute voix, que j'enregistre.

Elle sortit une petite lampe torche et la braqua sur les squelettes et laissa courir le faisceau lumineux sur les ossements. Il lui semblait que les os brillaient étrangement sous les lumières, comme couvert de plastique. A l'aide d'un coton-tige, elle préleva un peu de substance transparente qui étincela à la lumière. Malgré la douceur qu'elle mit dans son prélèvement, les ossements oscillèrent et manquèrent de tomber. Elle souffla et mit le coton-tige dans un tube-éprouvette pour analyse. Ce n'était pas du plastique qui recouvrait les os mais une substance qui ressemblait à de la bave.

- c'est comme si quelque chose avait avalé toute la chair et laissé que les os...

- heu, Gwen, ça s'affole par ici, dit Andy qui jusqu'ici annonçait des chiffres raisonnables. - Il était de l'autre coté de l'arbre. Elle regarda, à son tour - 150 millipsarv, oui, c'est énorme. Avance encore vers l'arbre et si ça augmente encore... - Elle entendit alors le lecteur cliqueter désespérément - Attends Andy, recule, ordonna-t-elle durement.

Gwen prenait conscience du danger potentiel, le lecteur d'onde permettait de détecter toutes les ondes qui existaient sur terre et affichait clairement le nom : champs magnétique, radioactivité, champs tellurique, onde d'émissions humaines (radio, wifi...) mais aussi champs spatio-temporel, utiles avec une faille au-dessous de Cardiff. Il détectait aussi des ondes d'origines aliens et indiquait le nom. Psarv, elle ne connaissait pas le nom de ce champ.

Andy, surpris par le ton autoritaire, recula. Gwen s'approcha et prit le spectrogramme de ses mains. Elle s'approcha du tronc de l'arbre, le compteur s'affolait, dès qu'elle reculait vers la limite de la tente, les données diminuaient. Elle regarda le tronc, il n'y avait rien, juste un petit nid d'oiseau coincé dans l'écorce du chêne. Puis Andy vit ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise alors que sortait du nid un oiseau très particulier.

Des pattes au milieu du corps, son corps recouvert de plume s'agitait frénétiquement, mais au-dessus, il n'y avait plus que des osselets, la boîte cranienne et le bec claquant et tremblotant sur son cou osseux. Une véritable horreur, à la fois vivant et mort. Gwen recula et sortit de son sac une boite de contention qui résistait aux radiations - espérons que cela résiste aussi aux ondes psarv, se dit-elle alors qu'elle faisait entrer l'oisillon dans la boite à l'aide d'un bâton.

- Je crois que ça devrait intéresser Jack, dit-elle, moi, je n'ai jamais vu cela.

- C'est quoi cette horreur ? demanda Andy en s'approchant de Gwen, qui vérifiait que les ondes ne passaient pas.

- Ni vivant, ni mort, et pourtant ça bouge encore, fit une voix derrière lui. Jack venait de pénétrer sous la tente. Montre-moi ça Gwen. Elle lui passa la boite transparente. Jack le porta à son visage. Tu disais qu'il y avait plus de 100 millipsarv sur ce pauvre oiseau. Et les squelettes ?

- Pas plus de 30, et eux, ils sont vraiment mort ? demanda Andy, soudain pris d'angoisse, parce qu'on fait quoi dans ce cas...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Andy, dit Jack, pour ces deux-là malheureusement, c'est fini. Pauvre couple, ils avaient l'air de s'amuser pourtant.

Andy et Gwen lui jetèrent un regard désapprobateur. Jack réussit à avoir l'air contrit, mais il était content de lui-même.

- Gwen, tu as fait l'examen préliminaire ?

- Oui, j'avais demandé à Andy de passer le spectrogramme pendant que je finissais. J'ai recueilli de la substance qui se trouve sur les os.

- Substance ? reprit Jack en se rapprochant des os. Il renifla légèrement puis gouta la matière du bout de la langue, sous le regard horrifié d'Andy et Gwen.

- Ça te rappelle quelque chose ? lui demanda Gwen en se reprenant.

- Peut être mais j'espère me tromper, parce qu'il en aurait fallu beaucoup pour arriver à ce résultat. Et dans ce cas, on a un gros problème. Mais on a peut-être les moyens de les retrouver, fit-il en secouant la boite contenant l'oiseau. On retourne au Hub. Andy, tu as toujours révé de voir où travailler ton ancienne collège, tu nous accompagne !


	9. Manipulations

_Jack et compagnie sont de joyeux amis, et appartiennent tous à la cohorte crée par RTD_

_

* * *

  
_

Diling diling ! Pizza, voila vos pizza.

Martha prit la livraison des mains du livreur et le paya. Elle ferma l'office de tourisme derrière lui et retourna dans les profondeurs du Hub.

- les pizzas sont arrivées, les enfants, dit-elle en entrant dans l'infirmerie. Elle fut accueillie par un grognement d'approbation.

- Emma, je t'autorise de te lever pour déjeuner, mais tu te reposeras après.

- _Oui, m'man_, dit Emma en français tout en sautant hors de son lit.

Ianto et elle étaient terriblement affamés. Martha les accompagna en souriant. En quelques minutes silencieuses, les pizzas étaient terminées.

- Si je pouvais aller vérifier quelque chose sur un ordinateur, je suis sûre que je ne me fatiguerais pas et que ça serait utile à tous le monde.

Martha fit une grimace, elle l'avait vu venir de loin. Il avait fallu qu'elle la menace de la sédater afin qu'elle ne se lève pas de toute la matinée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer la vitalité dont la jeune femme faisait preuve. Elle se remettait à une allure effrayante.

- Bon, vas-y, toi aussi Ianto, ajouta-elle alors qu'il relevait la tête et la regardait d'un air suppliant.

Ils se précipitèrent sur une station d'ordinateur. Ianto connecta le PC sur les systèmes de recherche pan-européen. Il tapa une adresse qu'Emma confirma d'un signe de tête.

- Toutes les portes ne sont pas fermée, hein ?

- Ma belle, tu est bien trop excité pour cela. J'espère que tu vas pouvoir contacter ton équipe.

- Oh, moi aussi, allons-y dit elle en enfonçant la touche entrée avec un air joyeux.

Rien ne se passa.

- tu as bien entré l'adresse, pourtant ?

- Attends, attend, le nom a peut être changé en deux ans. Laisse-moi faire...Il s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise et commença à pianoter fébrilement. Emma, trop impatiente pour rester assise, laissa courir son regard sur le Hub. Elle aperçut le ptérodactyle qui faisait des cercles dans les hauteurs.

- Wouah, c'est un vrai dinosaure ?

- Ouaipe, vrai de vrai. Une sacrée histoire, d'ailleurs pour le capturer. Attends encore un peu. Regarde, cette adresse est encore valide, identifiant et mot de passe. L'ordinateur affichait une page d'accueil officielle du Geipan, avec une fenêtre pour s'identifier.

- 555A01027 Romulusqueremus.

- Romulus et Remus, comme Jack, tu aimes la mythologie. Fils jumeaux de Rhéa Silvia et de Mars, dieu romain de la Guerre...

- Créateurs de la plus grande cité civilisée...

- Leurs renommés s'est étendue sur toute l'Antiquité.

- C'est vrai que vous êtes effrayants, dit Martha derrière eux, évitez de faire cela quand vous avez un docteur près de vous, quoique que j'en connais un que vous intéresseriez beaucoup.

- Promis, jurent-ils en même temps avant d'éclater de rire stupidement.

L'ordinateur émit un bruit signifiant qu'il avait accédé aux dossiers demandés. Ils se retournèrent vers l'écran. Des données défilaient à toute allure sur l'écran, Ianto essaya de lire les différents titres : rapports de missions, noms de ses équipiers, dossiers psychologiques, divers documents officiels...Emma se pencha avidement sur l'ordinateur. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle avait oublié et qui revenaient heurter sa mémoire. Ianto se détourna difficilement de l'ordinateur, mais il sentait qu'elle désirait de l'intimité pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs. Il la laissa lire tranquillement et alla offrir un cappuccino à Martha.

- alors de retour parmi nous, hein ? tu nous avais manqué. Surtout à Jack. Il me parle souvent de toi.

- Tu n'es pas jaloux au moins. N'oublie pas que je me marie en Juillet et que tu es invité.

- Oh, je ne manquerais pas ça, crois-moi.

- Mais comment vas-tu ? sérieusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander comment tu avais eu ces blessures. Jack m'a dit que tu avais été capturé pour l'attirer dans un piège. Mais que s'est-il passé pendant ta disparition ?

- Disons, dit Ianto évasif, que Jack n'a pas toujours le meilleur goût dans le choix de ses compagnons. Et que certains ont un don pour la torture.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, mais tu vas bien maintenant ? Jack m'a un peu parlé tout à l'heure, lui dit-elle, il semble un peu jaloux. Vous semblez avoir quelques ....difficultés.

- C'est difficile, c'est vrai, concéda Ianto, étreignant convulsivement sa tasse, mais heureusement qu'Emma me soutient, elle était là aux pires moments et m'a vraiment sauvé. Je pense que c'est ce que Jack refuse de voir en elle. L'utilité qu'elle a eu alors qu'il n'était pas là. Sans elle, je serais mort ou devenu fou. Je crois que ça n'a rien à voir avec de la jalousie. Du moins, il ne devrait pas et toi non plus.

- Donc, tu me dis gentiment de me mêler de mes affaires.

Il sourit rapidement pour toute réponse.

- Mais explique-moi, toi, ce qui t'amène ici.

Martha lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'elle avait déjà dit à Jack. L'arnaque de John, l'arrivée des extra-terrestres sur Terre, la disparition de John.

- Jack est donc parti à sa recherche mais il peut être n'importe où sur terre mais surement pas à Cardiff.

- Jack pense qu'il se cache ici. Le meilleur endroit où se cacher est celui où on ne penserait pas te chercher, a-t-il dit.

- Ce n'est pas faux, dit Ianto rêveur, et puis tu vas nous donner un coup de main ici, non ?

- Bien sur, pour le moment, mais n'oublie pas que j'ai un mariage à organiser.

- NON ! cria Emma derrière eux, avant de rejeter sa chaise violemment de courir s'enfermer dans l'infirmerie.

Ianto serra les dents, tâchant de découvrir ce qu'elle avait. Mais elle avait clos toutes les portes qui menaient à sa conscience, plus étroitement que jamais. Et pourtant, il sentait qu'elle était désespérée. Elle avait certainement découvert quelque chose qui l'avait blessée au cœur. Il alla consulter l'ordinateur. Martha essaya d'entrer dans la pièce mais Emma s'était enfermée et elle ne l'entendait plus. Elle la voyait assise dans un coin de la pièce, se balançant, image éternelle du désespoir.

- Emma, ouvre, dis-moi, ce que tu as. Il faut que tu parles, ouvre la porte.

- Martha, viens voir, dit Ianto d'une voix altérée, alors qu'il lisait le dossier d'Emma. Ce sont les dernières informations sur Emma. Celles qu'elle ignorait encore, celles qui étaient encore enfouies sous la surface. C'est effroyable.

« Dernier rapport d'évaluation psychologique, notes de travail, commença Ianto, d'une voix grave, Emma Fisher matricule 555A01027, auteur Anna-Maria Da Costa, psychiatre au GEIPAN. Le décès de son compagnon, Philips Lloyd et sa fausse couche, consécutifs à l'attaque des hommes-poissons (rapport UnF17) le 11 mai 2008, a fortement perturbé Emma. Elle s'est remise physiquement de sa blessure mais son mental reste très affecté. Elle semble avoir perdu le gout de vivre et s'est mise en danger au cours des trois dernières missions. Les risques inconsidérés qu'elle a pris auraient pu couter la vie de ses équipiers (rapport UnG01, UnV40, UnH34). Après plusieurs entretiens, il a été pris la décision de la retirer du service actif. Le directeur sur mes conseils, lui a offert un travail administratif. Mais elle a continué à perdre pied. Drogues, alcool, dépression, tentatives de suicides, mise en danger de sa vie et de celle des autres... »

- Oh mon dieu, dit Martha en portant la main à sa bouche.

« Nous avons dû prendre la décision, continua le jeune homme d'une voix atone, les poings serrés jusqu'à faire blanchir ses jointures, nous avons dû prendre la décision de la retirer définitivement de notre équipe. Nous lui avons implanté l'inhibiteur de mémoire, afin d'occulter sa mémoire. Il s'agit d'un appareil expérimental qui fut un succès sur les singes du laboratoire, malgré les effets secondaires (perte de la vue, exacerbation de l'ouie, hypersensibilité...). Mais ses avantages sont tellement supérieurs. Il permet de neutraliser l'accès direct à la mémoire tout en la gardant disponible sous hypnose en cas de besoin. Emma a toujours été un agent d'une qualité exceptionnelle et un jour, ses souvenirs pourraient être utiles. »

- Attends, je regarde plus loin. Elle a laissé une autre note.

« l'opération d'Emma a été un succès, comme on s'y attendait, elle est devenue aveugle et semble avoir oublié totalement sa vie d'avant. Nous lui avons fourni une identité lui permettant de s'insérer dans la société. En tant que son médecin traitant, je lui ai assigné un coach sportif qui continue de l'entrainer sans qu'elle n'y voit qu'une rééducation très poussée.  
Je suis son psychiatre, l'écoutant et la conseillant dans sa vie actuelle. Je reste un repère dans sa vie, un lien avec sa vie d'avant, me permettant d'évaluer la réussite de cette expérience. Il est incroyable d'étudier comme elle recrée à partir d'éléments disparates un passé et un présent acceptable. Elle répond bien aux suggestions hypnotiques et se souvient bien de ses missions lorsque je l'interroge, oubliant immédiatement à la fin de ces séances.

Emma est un sujet incroyable qui ouvre les portes de la recherche sur le cerveau humain au-delà de mes aspirations. En espérant un jour que mes études puissent être dévoilées à la communauté scientifique, je pourrais aisément prétendre à un Nobel... »

- Les bâtards, jeta Ianto d'une voix méprisante, ils la traite comme un animal de laboratoire.

- Ianto, regarde dans les dossiers du personnel, le Docteur Anna-Maria Da Costa. Regarde, décédée, il y a trois mois, comme la plupart des membres du Geipan, apparemment par des robots en forme de salière.

- Dalek, dit Ianto... c'est peut-être la seule chose positive qu'ils aient faite. Ils l'ont libéré. C'est le moment où Emma a repris le contrôle de sa vie, sans même le savoir. C'était vraiment un rat de laboratoire.

- Que va-t-elle devenir ? se demanda Martha d'une voix douce, je me demande si c'était si judicieux de chercher à retrouver ces souvenirs perdus.

- C'est arrivé, dit fataliste Ianto, de toute manière, tout lui serait revenu à un moment ou un autre. On ne peut pas l'ignorer. Mais le choc est rude pour elle, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à découvrir que tous ceux qu'elle croyait en vie, sont morts sans qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose. Et perdre son enfant , c'est horrible !

- Pourrais-tu l'approcher avec ton esprit ? demanda Martha en essayant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle s'est enfermée.

Ianto s'approcha de la porte. Emma était toujours sur le sol, les yeux dans le vague, le visage figé, se balançant lentement. Il ferma les yeux en posant la main sur le verre froid de la porte vitrée. Il tenta de lui parler du plus profond de son cœur, mais il sentait les portes mentales entre eux trembler sous l'énormité de son chagrin. Il comprit qu'il n'arriverait à rien de cette manière. Et il était trop gentleman pour forcer ainsi les barrières qu'elle avait érigé pour le protéger. Mais elle s'était enfermée elle-même dans ce monde de douleurs et il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

- Emma, ne bouge pas, dit-il simplement.

Martha le regarda abasourdie se saisir du siège abandonné et le jeter contre la porte vitré qui éclata sous le choc. Elle se protégea le visage mais aucun éclat de verre ne l'atteignit. Emma n'avait toujours pas bougé, glacée par son chagrin. Ianto passa la porte et s'approcha doucement d'elle, évitant soigneusement les morceaux de verre.

Ils se regardèrent. Les yeux vide d'Emma se fixèrent dans le regard bleu angélique du jeune homme. Il s'accroupit auprès d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, simplement, doucement. L'odeur du jeune homme agit comme un catalyseur, elle le sera convulsivement dans ses bras. Elle éclata en sanglots violents, libérateurs. Il sentait maintenant se rompre toutes les barrières entre eux, toute la rage, l'horreur et la douleur causée par ses deuils, écho douloureux de ses propres pertes. Ses yeux se mouillèrent de larmes qui se mêlèrent à celles d'Emma, hoquetante. Il lui caressa la tête et tendrement l'embrassa sur le front.

Après un long moment, elle se calma et s'endormit toujours dans ses bras, épuisée par ces émotions dévastatrices. Ianto releva la tête, et regarda Martha qui était restée à les regarder, ne sachant que faire. Le visage du jeune homme était grave, mais plus apaisé comme lavé des scories émotionnelles. Il souleva Emma, comme il aurait fait avec une enfant et la porta au lit. Martha vérifia son état, elle dormait vraiment. Il la borda et s'assit sur le lit auprès d'elle pour attendre son réveil. Martha dut insister pour qu'il accepte qu'elle refasse ses pansements. Sous l'effort, sa main s'était rouverte. Il se laissa faire, tenant de sa main valide la main d'Emma, la regardant, plongée dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

_Dur, dur... et moi, ravagée en l'écrivant ce chapitre... mais c'est aussi un de mes préférés.  
_


	10. Invasions

_Russel T Davies et la BBC sont les heureux propriétaires des personnages suivants : Jack, Ianto, Owen, Gwen, Toshiko, PC Andy.... mais Emma, elle est à moi. _

_

* * *

  
_

Jack Harkness pénétra seul dans le Hub par la porte de l'office. Il avait laissé à Gwen l'honneur de faire entrer Andy par l'entrée des touristes. Qu'il apprécie la vue ! Jack n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'engager PC Andy dans son équipe. Mais sur le coup, il avait obéit à une subite injonction. Ses forces étaient très faibles et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire venir des personnes qu'il n'aurait pas choisi lui-même. Andy avait la confiance de Gwen, cela lui suffisait pour l'instant.

Il repensa à ses compagnons décédés, si peu de temps auparavant. Son cœur pourtant endurci battait toujours douloureusement à la pensée de Tosh et Owen. Il n'acceptait toujours pas l'idée qu'on mourrait jeune au service de Torchwood. Pourtant, il n'avait qu'à compter ses propres morts pour le savoir. Mais la connaissance et l'acceptation sont deux choses extrêmement différentes. Il se secoua mentalement, l'heure n'était pas aux considérations philosophiques.

Il aperçut les dégâts dans la salle de soin et se rapprocha. Il vit Ianto, assis au chevet d'Emma, à la regarder avec douceur. Son sang s'enflamma sous l'effet de la jalousie. Il se réprima bien vite en voyant que Martha l'observait l'air un peu inquiet. Silencieusement, elle lui fit signe de se rapprocher de l'ordinateur. Elle lui fit lire les rapports qu'ils avaient trouvés sur Emma.

Après quelques lignes, il comprit la situation et il éprouva de la compassion pour la jeune femme. Un destin terrible, tout aussi solitaire que le sien. Il comprit pourquoi Ianto se sentait aussi concerné par son sort. Cela faisait partie de ce qu'il aimait chez lui, sa façon de prendre soin des autres. Sa jalousie s'évanouit aussitôt. Il était après tout la vivante incarnation qu'un cœur humain pouvait aimer plusieurs personnes de différentes façons. En relevant les yeux, il vit descendre Gwen, serrée de près par Andy, les yeux émerveillés par les splendeurs techniques du Hub.

- Bienvenue à Torchwood. Merci de bien vouloir ne toucher à rien et de me suivre calmement. Gwen m'a dit que tu connaissais un rayon en ordinateur. Tu as de quoi occuper tes rêves les plus fous en matière informatique.

- Euh, je , ne put que répondre Andy, euh, ouah ! je...

- Je sais, ça fait toujours ça la première fois avec moi, lâcha Jack, amusé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Andy, tu vas t'habituer, dit Gwen, je te fais visiter dans une minute.

Elle gagna sa place et commença à télécharger les photos prises sur la scène de crime. Jack donna l'échantillon de substance à Martha pour analyse. Elle rejoignit la station de travail d'Owen et commença à travailler. Andy, abandonné au milieu du Hub, détaillait chaque éléments qui s'offrait à sa vue comme pour en fixer chaque détails dans sa mémoire. Ianto sortit enfin de la salle de soin et s'approcha de Jack. Sans même parler, il sut que son capitaine savait tout. Il alla silencieusement préparer du café tandis que Jack allait voir Emma, toujours profondément endormie. Le sommeil effaçait son désespoir, lui rendant un visage plus apaisé, éclairant sa beauté de l'intérieur. Qu'elle dorme ainsi pendant des heures, se dit-il, c'est mieux pour elle et pour toute l'équipe. Il sera bien assez tôt de penser à son avenir, si elle avait encore un avenir.

A présent, il lui fallait penser à John Hart. Il avait une petite idée du lieu où il pourrait se trouver, assez prêt de lui et pourtant bien caché. Il alla lui-même étudier l'oiseau dans sa boite qui s'agitait de moins en moins. Il brancha un espèce d'appareil qui sembla le faire réagir, puis il commença à faire différentes mesures. Pendant plus d'une heure, ils travaillèrent en silence, oubliant Andy.

- Jack, l'appela Martha, j'ai un résultat pour ta substance et toi ?

- ça arrive, dit-il tandis que Ianto lui offrait un énième café noir bouillant, pas de sucre.

Il le regarda avec chaleur en lui décochant une œillade séductrice. Ianto lui sourit brièvement, l'odeur du café avait toujours eu cet effet sur Jack.

- Réunion dans la salle de travail, toi aussi, Andy ajouta-t-il alors que l'officier de police regardait bouche bée le ptérodactyle qui volait dix mètres plus haut.

Tout le monde se retrouva assis autour de la longue table. Gwen avait envoyé sur l'ordinateur de la salle les photos prises sur la scène aux squelettes. Elle commença par faire un résumé de ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Jack avait posé la boite contenant l'oiseau devant lui. Celui-ci avait maintenant des mouvements ralentis. Il claquait toujours du bec, mais ses pattes ne bougeaient plus que spasmodiquement.

- J'ai fait une analyse de spectre avec l'appareil du Hub, plus puissant que celui qu'on emporte avec nous, continua Jack, alors que tout le monde regardait l'oisillon avec stupeur et dégout, il y a une légère activité psarvique sur lui, enfin sur sa tête. Cela signifie qu'il a été dévoré en partie dans une sorte de champ qui ne devrait pas exister sur Terre. Pourtant le reste de son corps n'a pas été affecté. C'est comme s'il n'avait pas encore conscience que sa tête a disparu. L'intensité de ce champ commence à faiblir ,cet oiseau va mourir très bientôt.

- Euh, c'est quoi un champ psarvique ? demanda Ianto, je ne connais pas et je me demande pourquoi.

- Mais tu as raison de demander, c'est comme ça qu'on apprend. Un champ psarvique est comme le champ magnétique de notre bonne vieille Terre, cela se mesure en Tesla, 50 micro tesla pour la Terre. Celui-ci protège la terre des émissions solaires, nous permet de nous orienter, et tant qu'il n'est pas perturbé à nous sentir bien dans notre peau. Car nous-même émettons un certain champ magnétique, parfois plus important pour certains que pour d'autre, mon cher Ianto. Le champ psarvique fait à peu près la même chose. Il entoure un ou plusieurs individus et sur Terre est légèrement décalé avec le champ magnétique qui émane du noyau terrestre. Cependant, ce champ n'existe pas sur Terre normalement. Et toi, Martha qu'as-tu découvert ?

- La substance que Gwen a recueilli est composée d'eau, d'acide carboné, de protéines dégradé et d'acide désoxy-ribonucléique, de l'ADN, autrement dit de la bave avec un niveau psarvique latent. Cet homme et cette femme, la taille du bassin confirme qu'il s'agit d'un homme et d'une femme, ont été dévoré vivants. Notez la position du cou et des mâchoires, ouverts sur un cri. J'ose espérer qu'ils n'ont pas souffert longtemps. Cette bave n'était pas répertoriée dans votre base de donnée, c'est pourquoi je me suis permise d'ouvrir un canal, sécurisé Jack, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention du capitaine qui fronçait des sourcils, vers mon bureau de New-York. Il existe un autre échantillon de cette bave, datant de 1945, au Japon. Les gens la-bas appelaient cela Xanketa, ceux qui dévorent tout. Je vous montre.

Elle prit la télécommande des mains de Gwen et cliqua sur une icône dans le large écran de l'ordinateur de la salle de réunion. Une photographie très ancienne et très abimée apparut à l'écran. Une dizaine de petites bestioles, dans une sorte de voile ombreux, ressemblaient à des insectes dotés de nombreuses pattes et de deux impressionnantes pinces de crabes. L'un d'eux arborait une dentition phénoménale et tous avait de la bave qui coulait le long de leur corps ovoïdes. Une main squelettique permettait de mettre à l'échelle. Chaque Xanketa était aussi grands qu'un pouce humain.

Martha reprit la parole.

« un Xanketa émet un champ psarvique qui lui permet de survivre sous des conditions extrêmes, même dans l'espace. Il ralentit considérablement l'écoulement du temps autour du Xanketa, lui permettant ainsi de survivre. Ce champ est supérieur à celui de la Terre. Tu parlais de 50 microteslas, tout à l'heure, pour un champ psarvique, c'est ridiculement petit. Il a même la propriété d'interconnecter les Psarv, c'est comme ça qu'on les appelle à cause de leur planète, Psarvaria. Il s'agit d'une espèce extrêmement sociable, partageant une conscience collective, un peu comme les abeilles de Melissa Majoria. C'est une société complexe que j'ai rencontrée avec le Docteur. Ils ont un système reproductif très intéressant. Leur œufs, sous la forme de spores, voyagent ensemble, portés par le champ psarvique, puis ils deviennent des adultes sous cette forme, dit-elle en pointant le doigt vers la photo à l'écran. A leur mort, ils sont absorbés par les arbres, les transformant en un réceptacle spirituel, un totem en quelque sorte qui porte des graines qui contiennent les spores. Le docteur était fasciné par cette société qu'il a étudié avec délectation.

- tu oublie de préciser qu'ils sont sociables sur leur planète d'origine. Sur Terre, les Psarv deviennent fous, dit Jack simplement, le champ magnétique de la terre, malgré sa faiblesse, trouble leurs propres champs et ils perdent tout contrôle d'eux-mêmes. Reste que l'instinct. Manger, se reproduire, détruire. J'en ai vu les conséquences au Japon.

Andy ouvrait grand les oreilles, ne comprenant pas tout ce qu'il entendait, mais enregistrant pour digérer plus tard.

- Effectivement, reprit Martha en lui faisant les gros yeux pour lui avoir coupé la parole. Le Capitaine baissa la tête, faisant mine d'être contrit, mais le sourire éclatant. La Terre a déjà été envahie par les Psarv en 1945, c'était peut être une simple visite amicale, au départ, mais ils se reproduisirent drôlement vite, transformant la région peu à peu. L'armée américaine s'en est débarrassé en utilisant une bombe A, Fatman, à Nagasaki le 9 Aout 1945, tuant au passage 75 000 Japonais et causant un désastre tant au niveau écologique et humain, qu'au niveau diplomatique. Les Psarv de Psarvaria n'ont pas vraiment apprécié la manière de faire. Ils ont d'ailleurs banni la Terre des planètes possibles pour les accueillir.

- Mais alors demanda Gwen, d'où viennent-ils. Ce sont les descendants de Nagasaki ou d'autres venant d'ailleurs ?

- D'ailleurs, dit Jack, leur champ psarvique n'est pas contaminé par des résidus atomiques. Mais, je n'en sais pas plus, les Psarv ont beaucoup émigrés et ont pu se retrouver sur une autre planète et atterrirent sur terre par erreur.

- Donc on recherche un vaisseau spatial ? demanda Ianto, ça doit pas être évident de piloter avec ce genre de pince.

- Non, ils sont capable de se déplacer facilement comme de la poussière d'étoile à travers les galaxies, répondit Martha, mais ils n'ont rien à faire ici et à présent, il pourrait y avoir des dizaines d'arbres-totems dans la région, encore qu'ils sont peut-être attirés par la faille. C'est une force puissante, un croisement entre différents mondes.

- Tout à fait, il faut qu'on puisse les attirer, loin de leur terrain de chasse privilégié, Parc, foret, bois, pour les capturer et les remettre à la nation Psarv. C'est le seul moyen pour nous en débarrasser pacifiquement.

- Pourquoi pacifiquement, demanda Andy, si on a les moyens de leur tuer. Il faut le faire avant qu'ils ne tuent d'autres personnes.

- Parce que je l'ai décidé, dit Jack, tout simplement.

- Mais aussi, parce qu'il ne faut pas envenimer les relations avec les Psarv. La terre n'est pas le seul lieu habité par des humains, répondit Martha, s'attirant un regard noir du Capitaine, mieux vaut conserver un statut quo avec les Psarv et puis nous n'avons pas l'intention de faire exploser une bombe atomique à Cardiff.

Andy se ratatina sur son siège. Pour autant qu'il en savait, il suivrait l'avis du capitaine. Il ne comprenait pas tout, entre les Psarv, les Xanketa, les champs psarviques, la terre et d'autres humains sur d'autres planètes ! Il croyait rêver. S'il n'était pas un officier de police assermenté, il aurait cru être sous l'emprise de produits stupéfiants.

- que doit-on faire alors ? demanda Ianto.

- Je dois mettre la main sur John Hart. J'ai le sentiment qu'il n'est pas étranger à toute cette histoire.

- Comment trouver un ex-agent de l'Agence du Temps, qui a décidé de disparaître, demanda Gwen, soucieuse. Il pourrait être n'importe où dans le temps ou l'espace.

- Oh non, pas le John que je connais. Il doit certainement être terré quelque part, pas très loin, tremblant qu'on le découvre et en même temps attendant que je le retrouve. Il est juste quelque part à m'attendre.

- Et pendant que tu le cherche, dit Gwen, d'un ton autoritaire, on essaye de protéger la population de la ville contre des bestioles dévoreuses de chair, ressemblant à des petits crabes adorant les arbres et les transformant en espèce de totem-couveuse. J'ai bien résumé ? D'ailleurs, à quoi ressemblent ces arbres après transformation ?

- A un arbre, répondit Jack, quelques feuilles qui protègent le dôme qui contient les spores, une espèce de gourdin sur le côté. Tenez, regardez. - Jack se saisit d'une feuille et d'un crayon, et esquissa un rapide dessin.

- Joli coup de crayon, Capitaine, le félicita Martha, c'est tout à fait cela.

- Un poireau, leur arbre sacré est un poireau, fit Andy, qui se raccrochait à ce qu'il pouvait comprendre.

- Oui, si tu veux, reprit Jack, mais de la taille d'un vrai arbre. Passe le message aux patrouilles de police qu'il faut évacuer chaque parc, chaque bois où se trouve ce fichu végétal.

- On peut utiliser le message zoo zone, dit Ianto en composant rapidement un message sur l'ordinateur, « des oiseaux susceptibles de porter le virus de la grippe aviaire ont choisi de nidifier à cet endroit. Merci de respecter les consignes de protection ci-dessous » On l'a déjà utilisé, celui-ci. Les officiers de police n'ont plus qu'à l'afficher sur les grilles des parcs.

- Sans s'y approcher, ajouta Gwen en regardant Andy, qui avait les yeux brillants à la perspective de travailler avec Torchwood, ça pourrait être dangereux.

- Gwen, tu aideras Andy à faire le relais auprès des patrouilles de police. Martha, tu connais ce dont on aura besoin pour les attirer ? - elle hocha la tête, Ianto...

- Je trouve un endroit dégagé pour les attirer et après, quel est ton plan ?

- Ça sera entre les mains du Capitaine John Hart ou plutôt à son bras. Je le ramène le plus vite possible. Toi, tu te repose.


	11. Tribulations

_BBC et Russel T Davies (argh, pourquoi ais-je commencer à disclaimer ? ) ont crée Torchwood et m'oblige à m'en souvenir à chaque fois que j'y pense.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Jack roulait dans les rues de Cardiff depuis une heure. Il pensait vraiment trouver John Hart quelque part. Mais les endroits où il s'était déjà rendu n'avait pas reçu sa visite depuis un long moment. Il avait tenté de faire fonctionner son bracelet pour trouver une localisation. Mais le Docteur avait fait du bon travail en incapacitant le manipulateur de vortex. Il avait demandé à Gwen de rechercher une fréquence semblable à la bague que John lui avait donné avant de l'enterrer. Peine perdue, la localisation ne montrait que le Hub, où la bague reposait dans son bureau. Mais quelque chose en lui, un instinct supérieur lui faisait penser qu'il n'était vraiment pas loin, à quelques rues seulement.

Il rencontrait des patrouilles de police qui appliquaient les consignes qu'il avait donné à Andy. Chaque parc était méticuleusement fouillés et vidés des rares promeneurs avant d'être fermés. Le message de zoozone noir et rouge apparaissait sur presque tous les endroits un peu boisés qu'il rencontrait. Il se félicita de pouvoir compter sur le policier. L'information circule parfois plus vite lorsqu'elle part de la base. Il ne voyait personne dans les rues, à part les patrouilles de police en voiture. La météo se montrait idéale pour son plan. Une pluie drue et un vent violent et froid n'encourageait pas les gens à sortir. La nuit était tombée et paraissait sinistre sous le faible éclairage. Une parfaite soirée pour rester au chaud près d'une tasse de thé. Il appela le Hub par son communicateur.

- oui, Capitaine, fit la voix chaude du Gallois.

- Ianto, tu n'es pas retourné te coucher ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, je peux raccrocher, lui répondit Ianto du tac au tac.

- Non, c'est parfait. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Les parcs sont fermés, Andy a également fait bloqué les accès vers les bois extérieurs à la ville. Les policiers ont répertorié 13 arbres un peu partout avant que Gwen n'ordonne la fermeture des parcs par mesure de prévention.

- C'est énorme, si on suppose qu'il y a un essaim par arbre, on est vraiment face à une infestation.

- Gwen me fait te dire que les officiers de police recherchent aussi John Hart. Apparemment, il ya a plusieurs plaintes, des mains courantes concernant un homme correspondant à sa description. 45-50 ans, cheveux bruns, légèrement dégarni, une veste de fanfare rouge ridicule - Ianto savourait littéralement cette description un peu sévère - il semblerait qu'il a fait sensation la nuit dernière dans un enterrement de vie de jeune fille au Réunion Bar.

- J'y vais, ça ne te rappelle rien ce nom ? demanda Jack, d'un ton réveur.

- Le bar où on l'a rencontré pour la première fois. Ce serait stupide de sa part de revenir dans ce bar, non ?

- Peut-être, mais j'aurais du y penser, c'est un sentimental, fit Jack en se déconnectant.

Ianto avait encore sur le cœur l'affront du Capitaine John Hart. C'était un doux euphémisme de dire qu'il ne l'appréciait vraiment pas. Et pourtant Jack n'était pas sur que ce soit seulement parce qu'il l'a enterré vivant pendant presque 2000 ans et facilité la vengeance de Gray. Gray, Owen, Tosh...les souvenirs remontèrent brutalement à la surface. Il serra plus fort son volant et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Il était grand temps de retrouver John.

* * *

Au Réunion Bar, l'ambiance était d'enfer et les serveurs étaient tous jeunes, beaux et vêtus à la dernière mode, cheveux enduits de gel, boucle d'oreille et clous aux sourcils. La clientèle était tout aussi fashion-victime mais en plus imbibée. A l'extérieur du bar, des fumeurs trépignaient au rythme de la musique tonitruante, secouant leur cendre au-dessus de leur verre sans que cela ne les gène. A l'intérieur, éclataient des rires et des cris de joie. Jack sourit en s'approchant à pas rapide de la porte d'entrée. Quelque chose lui disait que John était là. Quelque chose dans l'air, renifla-t-il qui n'était pas d'ici.

John Hart lui aussi venait du 51ème siècle et dégageait cette incroyable senteur qui faisait littéralement tourner les têtes. Cette caractéristique n'était pas si commune au 21ème siècle. Il devait surement être ici. Jack passa entre les fêtards qui ne se privèrent pas de le détailler de façon ouverte et très amicale. L'un d'eux lui glissa même dans la main son numéro de téléphone en lui caressant le cou.

A l'intérieur le brouhaha était quasiment insoutenable. Les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Il prit une pose avantageuse qui lui laissa le temps de détailler toute la salle. Il aperçut John au fond de la salle. Depuis qu'il avait pénétrait dans le bar, celui-ci le dévorait des yeux. Une femme lui proposa un verre qu'il déclina d'un sourire. Il se dirigea vers John qui l'attendait en charmante compagnie, un couple énamouré et fortement imbibé, dont l'homme portait un manteau militaire des années 40.

- Jack, s'écria John, je ne te demande pas comment tu m'as trouvé. Ça fait quatre jours que je t'attends ! Mais ça va, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer, dit-il en jetant un regard vers le couple. Tu savais qu'il existait des chambres à l'étage ?

- Non, mais tu vas venir avec moi, on a plein de chose à se dire.

- Ah non, non, je ne bouge pas. Ici, je suis en sécurité. Bois, terre et fer, cet endroit est protégé, dit John en montrant le sol de terre battue, les murs en bois et la structure métallique.

- Tu crois à ces conneries de magie blanche ?

- Non, je crois à la technologie, dit John en lui montrant des fils qui partaient des structures métalliques pour rejoindre un boitier noir, étincelant d'énergie, calé contre son flanc.

- Oh, ça, c'est malin. Un générateur anti-psarvique. C'est ainsi que tu te cache des Psarv, hein ? ça confirme ce que je pensais. Tu sais au moins que ce n'est pas bon pour les humains de rester trop longtemps dans ce genre de champ. Ils perdent tout contrôle d'eux-mêmes puis leur état physique change. Ça commence par les cheveux, dit-il en touchant la ligne de cheveux de John, puis ça descend beaucoup plus bas. Il descendit son regard jusqu'à son entrejambe. Et c'est très douloureux.

- Ok, tu propose quoi ? demanda John en éteignant le générateur de champ immédiatement.

- Tu viens avec moi. Tu as deux, trois choses à expliquer. Vendre Cardiff à des aliens, à quoi tu pensais ?

- Un bon moyen de me faire de l'argent. Ça coute cher de vivre sur cette planète lorsqu'on n'a pas de travail ni de fortune.

- Y a quand même d'autres moyens, surtout pour une belle gueule comme toi.

- Pas aussi rémunérateur, je le crains. Et normalement, il n'aurait pas dû y avoir de problème. L'arnaque aurait dû marcher !

- Mais tu t'es fait doubler. Tu ne savais vraiment pas à qui tu vendais des morceaux de la Terre ?

- Au début, non, c'était par des intermédiaires, c'est vrai que j'aurais du me méfier et m'arrêter à la troisième transaction, mais tu me connais...

- Tu n'as jamais pu laisser un pigeon ne pas se faire pigeonner, sauf que c'est toi le pigeon maintenant. Y- en a combien ? Combien de fois as-tu vendu la ville ?

- 22. je suis désolé. J'ai fait des recherches sur Terre quand j'ai vu que je n'étais plus payé. J'ai donc découvert que c'étaient des Psarv. Au début, je te jure que je croyais qu'ils étaient inoffensifs mais quand j'ai voulu me plaindre, ils ont failli me bouffer ! J'ai essayé de te contacter tout de suite mais tu avais disparu. J'ai alors envoyé un message aux instances de la Terre. Cette armée, UNIT, je me doutais qu'ils pouvaient te contacter, eux, et j'avais raison. Je me suis alors installé ici. D'ailleurs Jack, dis bonjour à Jack. Tu as vu, je lui ai même acheté un manteau comme le tien.

- Non, il n'est pas authentique, ça se voit tout de suite.

- Mum, c'est vrai, rien ne vaut le vrai, dit John d'un ton rêveur, caressant du regard le visage de Jack. Tu m'as manqué.

- Moi, je ne dirais pas ça, répondit rageur Jack, où que tu passe, tu laisse un sacré bordel ! Tu crois que je n'ai que cela à faire que de nettoyer derrière toi ! Tu vas me donner un coup de main cette fois-ci. Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

- C'est mieux que rien, se rembrunit John, Mais si tu veux me faire un peu de place auprès de toi, je pourrais me rendre très utile, de beaucoup de manières...

- On verra, pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de ton manipulateur de vortex. Il fonctionne encore ?

- Bien sû,r pourquoi pas le tien ? Oh c'est pour ça que tu ne quitte pas la Terre, c'est parce que tu ne le peux pas.

- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Maintenant viens.

- Okay, Okay, laisse moi seulement le temps de dire au revoir et ... que fais-tu ?

- Je te connais, je t'attache -Jack avait sorti de son manteau des menottes de kevlar et avait attaché le poignet de Jack au sien, empochant son bracelet par la même occasion. - Maintenant dis bonsoir, John.

John abandonna le combat. Il voyait bien au regard de Jack et à la ligne sévère de sa mâchoire, qu'il valait mieux pour lui de le suivre. Il savait que Jack ne s'embarrassait pas de détails, encore moins avec lui. Vieilles histoires.

Le couple qui l'accompagnait s'était levé lui aussi, prêt à le suivre, titubant sur leurs jambes.

- Jack, non l'autre Jack, Lila, je pars, peut-être que je reviendrais un jour, alors que vous ne m'attendrez plus. Je penserais toujours à vous avec chaleur et satisfaction. Le plaisir de votre compagnie ....Hé Jack Harkness. ...

Jack n'avait pas attendu qu'il finisse ses adieux. Il le connaissait. Cela pouvait durer des heures, se terminer dans les étages et être encore là demain matin. Il avait saisi la menotte et l'avait tracté jusqu'à la porte.

Les vigiles se levèrent, considérant que le client régulier et bon payeur qu'était John n'avait pas à subir un tel traitement. Ils tentèrent d'intervenir. Jack n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois. Il balança son poing contre la tempe du premier et frappa le second au genou avec sa chaussure militaire. Les deux s'effondrèrent, l'un hurlant de douleur, l'autre assommé pour le compte. Les consommateurs abasourdis par une telle violence s'écartèrent d'eux. Ils purent sortir sans que Jack n'ait à menacer personne pour sortir John du Réunion Bar. Il le jeta à l'avant du SUV, le libéra et enclencha la fermeture centralisée des portes.

- Maintenant, dit-il en découvrant ses dents en un sourire qui n'avait rien de chaleureux, allons ranger ton bordel !

* * *

_j'aime bien ce chapitre. Je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire et encore plus à vous l'offrir. _

_Review ? _


	12. Préparations

_Torchwood, splendide série crée par le non-moins splendide Russel T Davies (j'en fais trop peut être ? c'est normal, j'en suis dingue, de la série, j'entends) _

* * *

Ianto se sentait fébrile. Jack lui avait raccroché au nez. Ce n'était pas ça le plus dur, c'était le ton qu'il avait envoyé pour lui parler. Il avait cru retourner dans les premiers temps de sa période d'essai, quand Jack lui avait fait payer le fait de lui avoir forcé la main. Le travail qu'il avait du abattre pour se rendre indispensable. Tout connaître, s'investir entièrement à l'institut, cacher Lisa, la soustraire à la curiosité, planquer sa vie privée sous des dehors normaux, puis à nouveau se battre pour rester. Il soupira. Jack lui faisait payer sa boutade de ce matin. A moins qu'il fut trop inquiet pour lui parler plus doucement. Son regard glissa vers l'infirmerie. Emma s'était réveillée et tournait en rond dans la salle de soin, perdue dans ses pensées.

Il sentait comme un fil ténu le lien qui les raccrochait l'un à l'autre. Il comprenait sa détresse, son chagrin. Alors qu'elle avait cru retrouver une vie qui valait la peine d'être vécu, tout cela lui été arraché. Apprendre qu'elle avait volontairement cherché à oublier une vie détruite, et qu'elle avait servi de cobaye à cette expérience avait de quoi déstabiliser le plus équilibré des moines zen.

Ianto lui-même ressentait sa détresse, faisant vibrer ses propres désespoirs. Tosh, Owen, Lisa… Il arrivait à nouveau à penser à elle sans que la tragédie de sa mort ne l'atteigne autant qu'auparavant. Vivre auprès du Capitaine Jack Harkness avait redonné du sens à sa vie, dans différents domaines. Peut-être qu'il pourrait avoir cet effet sur Emma. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des sentiments pour elle, comme pour une sœur ou une amie, longtemps côtoyée. Il savait que Jack ne tolérait pas cela, non parce qu'il se voulait le seul maitre du cœur de Ianto, mais parce que cela lui semblait anormal. Pourtant cela semblait naturel à Ianto, cela lui rappelait son enfance avec sa sœur, quand ils partageaient les mêmes secrets et les mêmes joies. C'étaient des souvenirs ténus, parcellaires, mais auréolés de la beauté de l'enfance. Yaona, sa petite sœur…

Il avait dû rester longtemps plongé dans ses pensées. Jack venait d'arriver à la porte de la réception sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, tenant un John Hart à l'air mortifié par le bras.

- Ianto, lui demanda-t-il, peux-tu le débarrasser de ses armes ?

- Ouaipe, Jack, dit-il en reprenant immédiatement contact avec la terre, scanner. Ok. Tourne-toi vers moi, ''Capitaine Hurt'', sept seulement. Que se passe-t-il ? tu en as vendu pour t'acheter des cheveux ? Tu peux aussi sortir le couteau qui est dans ta main. Merci.

Il repartit, le dos droit, l'air figé, les mains pleines des armes de John, sans plus lui parler.

- Il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup, ton garçon de course.

- A quoi tu t'attendais ? à chaque fois, que tu te pointes ici, on en pâtit tous. Je dois te rafraichir la mémoire ?

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'était Gray.

- Pour eux, tu es aussi responsable que Gray, peut être plus. Ne t'attends pas à un meilleur accueil de la part de Gwen.

- Si vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi, je ne t'aurais pas revu ?

- Non, définitivement non, fit Jack d'un ton amer, tu fais partie d'une page tournée de ma vie. Une des plus douloureuses.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu cela. Comment t'en persuader ?

- En disparaissant de nos vies et ne venant plus jamais croiser mon chemin, dit le capitaine les dents serrées, le nez à quelque centimètre du visage de John. C'est le mieux que je puisse t'offrir, une fois débarrassé des Psarv. Martha ?

- Je suis ici avec Gwen, Jack, dans la salle d'autopsie. J'ai préparé ce qu'il nous faut. J'espère que ça va suffire.

- Et il nous faut maintenant, un champ de contention. John, tu vas pouvoir nous fabriquer ça avec ton bouclier anti-psarvique, dit Jack avec une nuance interrogatrice dans la voix.

- Je vais essayer, mais je suis loin d'égaler ton ancienne collaboratrice.

Il s'attira les regards noirs de l'équipe. Il s'empourpra et gagna la place de Toshiko Sato, crucifié par quatre regards enflammés. Tosh leur manquait tellement et la présence de celui-ci appuyait sur la blessure encore fraiche de son absence.

Emma sortit de l'infirmerie et s'approcha de Jack. « Je peux aider, dit-elle, j'avais l'habitude de l'électronique. J'étais responsable des projets adaptant la technologie alien à celle des humains, ironique, non ? ajouta-t-elle en se touchant le crâne. J'ai vraiment besoin de me plonger dans le travail. »

Jack plissa les yeux en la regardant, mais elle avait l'air de savoir ce dont elle parlait.

- Pourquoi pas, dit-il, mais ne fais pas confiance à ce gars-là.

- Je sais, Capitaine, dit-elle simplement. Elle passa près de Ianto et lui serra l'épaule, approchant sa bouche de son oreille pour lui souffler « vas lui parler, vous en avez besoin »

- Je ne sais pas s'il est prêt à m'écouter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre, Bon sang ? Dis-lui que je ne suis pas une menace pour vous deux. Dis-lui surtout ce que tu ressens pour lui, il le faut.

Elle s'approcha de John, qui désassemblait le boitier du champ anti-psarvique.

- Oh, une nouvelle tête, dit John, émoustillé à la vue d'Emma, et plutôt jolie. Mademoiselle, dit-il galamment en lui cédant son siège. Votre arrivée est une vraie bouffée d'air frais. Vous êtes drôlement bandante avec tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut. On voit tout de suite que vous n'êtes pas d'ici.

Il tenta de glisser ses mains sous la chemise ample d'Emma. Elle riposta aussitôt en lui assénant une violente gifle.

- A titre d'avertissement, dit-elle à mi-voix, les mains toujours dans mon champ de vision. Et au travail !

- Humm, fit John, ses yeux s'étrécissant dangereusement, je crois qu'on va s'entendre, toi et moi.

- Travaille et on en reparlera, Joli Coeur, dit-elle sans sourire, mais ne viens pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenue.

Elle se pencha sur le boitier qu'il venait de démonter, ignorant le regard appréciateur qu'il posa sur son corps. Elle montra du doigt à Jack un appareil qui reposait sur une table derrière elle. Il acquiesça, lui faisant signe qu'elle pouvait se servir. Elle commença à travailler rapidement. Ses mains savaient exactement ce qu'elles faisaient. Telle un Macgyver au féminin, elle retira des espèces de fusibles et les raccorda ailleurs, dérouta des fils et les rebrancha, elle connaissait réellement l'électronique de précision. John abandonna bientôt la vision de ses seins vibrants sous sa respiration pour admirer son travail.

En quelques minutes, elle avait terminé. Il vérifia. Le champ anti-psarvique qu'il utilisait depuis plusieurs jours avait été transformé en champ de contention. Une bulle composée d'atomes qui se repoussaient les uns les autres et qui devrait permettre de contenir les Xanketa qui seront attirés dans ce champ.

Pendant ce temps, Jack inspecta le travail de Martha et Gwen. Elles avaient rempli cinq seaux d'une bouillie noirâtre, qui exhalait une odeur nauséabonde, qui montait jusque dans les hauteurs du Hub. Ianto fronçait le nez de dégout, tandis que les deux femmes mélangeaient la mixture avec des bâtons. Elles portaient toutes les deux des masques qui n'arrivaient pas à les protéger de l'odeur méphitique.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ianto, s'approchant du Capitaine, accoudé à la rembarde de la plate-forme au-dessus de la salle d'autopsie.

- Une reconstitution de l'habitat naturel des psarvs, répondit-il, du bois, des nutriments en putréfaction (viande, œuf, végétaux…), ça explique l'odeur. Il va falloir mettre ça dans le SUV et attendre qu'ils nous trouvent.

- Evitez de renverser, je viens de passer la toile, murmura Ianto en aparté.

- As-tu trouvé un endroit pour leur départ ? demanda Jack en se tournant vers lui.

- Oui, les friches industrielles, au Nord de la ville, on retrouve beaucoup de parcs de ce côté-là et la police a répertorié une dizaine d'arbres-totem.

- Emma, John, vous en êtes où avec votre champ de contention ? c'est urgent, j'ai besoin de vous le dire ? Avez-vous fini ? Jack bondit vers les stations d'ordinateurs, incapable de rester en place plus longtemps.

- Affirmatif, répondit Emma, le champ de contention devrait tenir et je t'ai bricolé un truc qui devrait les attirer, ça reproduit la fréquence du champ Psarvique. Mais j'ai besoin de sacs pour les emporter facilement.

- Ianto, cria Jack, alors que le jeune homme se trouvait à ses côtés, juste pour le plaisir de le voir sursauter. Trouve lui des sacs à dos. Merci, Emma, c'est une bonne idée de les attirer aussi avec ce genre de champ, ça devrait les intriguer suffisamment pour qu'ils suivent la voiture vers les friches.

- Que comptes-tu faire après ? demanda Emma, en vérifiant une dernière fois que les appareils fonctionnaient avant de les ranger dans les sacs que lui tendaient Ianto.

- Ouvrir un passage avec le manipulateur de vortex de John – Martha et John se figèrent- les renvoyer dans leur monde. Et Bon voyage !

- Mais, qui se tiendra dans le champ pour les accompagner ?demanda John, perturbé.

Un silence de mort tomba dans le Hub, cette simple question les plongeait dans un abime de perplexité. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à ce qu'impliquait le plan de Jack. Il fallait que quelqu'un se sacrifie.

- J'irais, dit Jack, je suis le seul à pouvoir résister à ces bestioles et puis une fois sur leur planète, leur folie destructrice devrait se calmer.

Ianto le regarda avec horreur. Il se doutait qu'il avait eu une idée de ce genre à l'esprit. Tout le monde le regardait avec incrédulité. Seul Jack avait pu penser à une idée pareille et seul Jack pouvait survivre à une telle situation. S'il pouvait vraiment survivre à ça.

Emma le regardait et subissait les émotions qui bouillonnaient à l'intérieur du Gallois : un mélange rare de rage, d'amour et d'impuissance. Elle serra les dents et ferma toutes les portes qui les reliaient, se coupant de son chagrin.

- Bon, on y va. On va charger les seaux. John, tu viens avec moi. Martha, Gwen et Ianto – qui avaient les larmes aux yeux-, vous restez ici. Je ne veux pas que vous vous trouviez en danger. Vous savez bien que je reviendrais. Rien ne pourra m'en empêcher. J'ai trop de raisons de revenir.

Il s'approcha de Ianto. « Que pourrais-je dire qui te prouve que je reviendrais ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement. Ianto ne répondit rien mais il l'embrassa si farouchement que leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, promesses d'un futur plus intense.

- Oh, rien que pour ça, je reviens ! dit en essayant de rire le Capitaine. Puis il serra le jeune homme dans ses bras, le visage enfoui dans son épaule, cachant son émotion.

- Emma, merci pour ton travail, reprit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme, troublée, je te dis à bientôt.

- Non, je viens, Capitaine, dit-elle, alors que Jack s'éloignait d'elle, les champs nécessitent un ajustement constant, et sans doute un réglage sur place. John est incapable de le faire seul. Désolée, John, mais je connais mon travail. Je vous accompagne.

Jack la regarda attentivement, mais elle semblait avoir pris une décision définitive. Elle lui paraissait plus têtue que Gwen, qui pourtant était acharnée dans son genre.

- Je peux rester ici, si je n'ai aucune utilité ? demanda John, blanc comme un linge.

- Non, tu as commencé tout ce bordel ici, alors tu vas le terminer. Allons-y.


	13. Action !

Russel T Davies, oui ! BBC, oui! Torchwood, yeah !! (les droits de l'une appartiennent aux autres.)

* * *

Jack conduisait silencieusement, les yeux rivés sur les rues désertées de Cardiff qui défilaient à toute vitesse, une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Cela n'échappa à John, monté derrière lui, qui se sentait consumé par la culpabilité. Il tenta de le réconforter en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Le regard de dégout qu'il lui décocha à travers le miroir de courtoisie lui fit regrettait immédiatement son geste. Il se détourna et se rencogna le long de la portière.

Emma était montée aussi à l'arrière et finissait de manipuler les appareils en murmurant à elle-même. Elle avait découvert les ordinateurs et les différents appareils qui étaient conservé dans le SUV, balises magnétiques, spectrogrammes, et certains appareils dont elle devinait à peine l'utilité. Elle s'était empressée de connecter les ordinateurs aux appareils qu'elle avait amélioré. Avant de partir, Jack lui avait montré les balises en lui demandant de les préparer pour fabriquer une extension au champ de contention.

Elle essayait de travailler le plus rapidement possible en faisant abstraction des coups de volant rageurs de Jack et de l'odeur. Les seaux qui avaient été installés à l'arrière à coté d'elle dégageaient une odeur pestilentielle, digne d'un égout bouché, un jour de grande chaleur. Elle déchira le bas de sa chemise afin de se confectionner un masque destiné à atténuer l'odeur. Les deux hommes s'en inspirèrent. Ils ressemblaient à un étrange commando ainsi masqués.

Malgré les fenêtres et le coffre ouvert, ils roulaient à vive allure. John aspergeait la route toutes les minutes avec la mixture dégoutante tandis que Jack se concentrait sur la conduite, évitant de penser. Emma, près de la porte du coffre, regardait sur les écrans d'ordinateurs. Elle avait réussi à connecter le spectrogramme au PC et elle pouvait voir que la bouillie fonctionnait. Elle tourna la tête et vit un nuage sombre qui s'amassait comme des nuages annonçant l'orage. Une nuée de Psarv remontaient leur piste. La pluie qui ruisselait dans les rues ne les gênaient pas, ils virevoltaient, soutenu par leur champs psarvique entre les poteaux de lampadaires, se rapprochant de plus en plus du 4X4.

- ça marche, dit-elle, je les voie. Continue de rouler, Capitaine, je n'ai pas envie de leur servir de diner. Il faut que j'adapte le champ anti-psarvique à la voiture. Il y aura juste une petite modification à faire pour le remettre en position pour contenir ces bestioles.

- On va essayer de passer devant tous les parcs de Cardiff, lui répondit Jack, Prête pour faire le grand tour. Préparez vos appareils photos, la visite commence.

- Heureusement qu'il fait nuit et qu'il pleut, dit-elle, en plein jour, on risquerait d'avoir des morts.

- Oui, Mais, Andy et Gwen ont fait diffuser un appel invitant les gens à rester confinés chez eux. C'est fou comme la peur de l'atome peut être efficace pour contenir une population !

- Vous n'avez jamais de problème avec les habitants de Cardiff, avec tout ce qui s'y passe ? demanda Emma en continuant de pianoter fiévreusement sur l'ordinateur.

- Non, hum, à part un ou deux soulèvements dans les années 70, les gens sont plutôt calmes.

- On n'aurait jamais pu faire ça à Nantes, ça serait l'émeute tout de suite. Bon, j'ai réussi à fixer le champ anti-psarvique autour de la voiture. Il était temps, regardez derrière…

Derrière eux, voguaient des nuées grisâtres et noir, dont les volutes accrochaient langoureusement les obstacles derrière eux, lampadaires, voitures, poteaux signalétiques. Les brèves lumières qu'émettaient les fenêtres des habitations faisaient miroiter les corps des psarvs, innombrables dans ces nuages d'une taille impressionnante. Le vacarme qu'ils faisaient en sifflant et s'entrechoquant les uns les autres faisait hérisser les cheveux des trois humains, conscients de leurs vulnérabilité face à ce monstrueux essaim.

-Et les habitants, ils sont en sécurité chez eux ? demanda Emma, en aidant John à verser de la bouillie puante sur la route.  
- Normalement oui, cria Jack, à l'avant, accélérant encore, la bouillie agit comme une drogue sur leur réceptacle de gout ou d'odeur. Ils vont totalement ignorer les habitants tant qu'ils sentiront cette odeur. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils lui trouvent.

- Capitaine, vaudrait mieux qu'on arrive vite à l'endroit choisi par Ianto, hurla Emma par-dessus les sifflements stridents, y'en a presque plus.

La proximité des bestioles la faisait frémir, elle voyait distinctement les pinces des Psarvs qui claquaient dans le vide, à la limite du champ qu'elle avait actionné.

- On arrive, répondit calmement Jack.

* * *

En dérapant, il arrêta le SUV au beau milieu de la friche industrielle de Cardiff. C'était un endroit où l'herbe rase essayait de reprendre possession des lieux. Des briques éparses, des restes de charpentes métalliques rongés par la rouille, des gravats et de la terre, voila tout ce qui restait d'une des zones industrielles les plus actives des années 60. Jack avait bien aimé cette époque : claire, jeune, bruyante et imbécile.

- Bon, il nous reste la partie la plus difficile, contenir ces bestioles. Emma, tu as réussi à connecter les balises au champ de contention ?

- Oui, Capitaine, tu veux construire une sorte de cage de Faraday, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait, comment t'y prendrais-tu ? demanda le capitaine en se tournant vers elle, ignorant délibérément John.

- Il faudrait un endroit avec beaucoup de métal, une maison ou un bâtiment, un bâtiment, comme celui-ci, ajouta-t-elle en pointant du doigt un des rares bâtiments encore debout. Il faudrait que tu passe autour, je jetterais les balises au fur et à mesure de ton passage. Une fois les balises activées par le champ de contention, l'acier fera relais pour créer un sorte de cage d'énergie, empêchant les bestioles de sortir. A condition qu'elles soient bien sûr à l'intérieur.

Le bâtiment qu'elle regardait ressemblait à une sorte de grande grange métallique, ouverte à tout les courants d'air, prête à s'écrouler. Elle espéra qu'elle tiendrait encore un peu, le temps qu'ils mettent leur plan à exécution.

- Je passerais à travers le bâtiment, ils nous suivront et on abandonnera les seaux au centre avec le générateur de fréquence psarv, dit Jack, puis tu attendras qu'ils se ruent sur la soupe pour enclencher la cage de Faraday. On fera des cercles à partir de là-bas, dit-il en montrant un endroit derrière eux, plus clair, là où la nuée est moins épaisse, pour ramener tout ce petit monde à l'intérieur.

- Okay, Capitaine, dit Emma, j'espère aussi qu'on aura suffisamment de jus pour faire fonctionner le bouclier anti-psarvique et le champ de contention, en même temps que la fréquence psarvique. Espérons que ça tienne, que les champs ne provoquent pas une catastrophe. En plus ce bâtiment semble vraiment instable et il faudra passer dessous pour que l'essaim se trouve bien piégé à l'intérieur.

- Tu es toujours aussi négative ou c'est un effet secondaire de ta beauté, dit John en plaisantant.

Elle lui balança une botte en caoutchouc qui trainait à la figure.

- Tu sais que sur certains mondes, cela signifie que tu crève de désir pour moi. Hé, arrête… Jack venait de lui flanquer une claque derrière le crâne.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, dit-il, il faut plutôt se concentrer.

- Et si c'est ma façon à moi de me concentrer…

- NON, firent ensemble Jack et Emma. John se renfrogna.

Jack commençait à apprécier de travailler avec Emma. A présent qu'elle possédait tous ses souvenirs, il lui semblait qu'elle assumait beaucoup mieux qui elle était et appréhendait mieux la situation. Sans compter ses talents d'ingénieur en électro-mécanique. Il aurait bien sûr été capable de faire le travail lui-même. Mais sans doute pas aussi rapidement et cela lui permettait de voir ce qu'elle valait réellement sur le terrain.

Seul son lien avec Ianto le gênait encore. Il n'aimait pas trop cette idée de se partager entièrement avec une autre personne. Cela dérangeait son concept de liberté individuelle. Mais il se sentait capable de passer outre. Pour l'instant, travailler auprès d'elle était agréable, plus qu'être à nouveau à coté de John. Il envisagea de l'embaucher, elle avait déjà de l'expérience et connaissait bien le boulot pour l'avoir exercer. Il nota intérieurement de lui proposer une fois cette affaire terminée.

- Capitaine, on y va, demanda Emma, avec de l'angoisse dans la voix, je n'aime pas trop quand on est trop longtemps immobile.

- Moi non plus, on y va. Accrochez-vous !


	14. Dévastation

La BBC et Russel T Davies, nous ont enchanté tout l'été, on se trouva fort dépourvu quand CoE fut venue. (John da Fountain)

* * *

Dans le Hub, régnait le silence. Ianto, Martha et Gwen avaient aidé Jack à charger le SUV et s'étaient résolus à ne pas craquer devant lui. Ils avaient regardé le Capitaine et ses deux compagnons partir pour une dernière course mortelle, sans savoir comment ce qu'il résulterait de cette histoire. Ne pas se trouver auprès de lui à ce moment-là les mortifiaient, les tuaient littéralement. Mais Jack avait semblé si résolu, si sûr de lui, volontaire pour ce sacrifice.

Ianto était resté près de l'écran qui montrait le parking, se passant et repassant les images où Jack montait dans le SUV et décochait un dernier coup d'œil à la caméra. Une image qui le hanterait toujours s'il ne revenait pas comme promis.

Martha et Gwen s'étaient assise dans le canapé et essayaient de ne pas penser au sort du Capitaine. Peine perdue, elles n'arrivaient pas à s'empêcher de l'imaginer, faire face seul à ces créatures d'un autre monde. Martha se tenait la tête entre les mains, retenant ses larmes à grand peine, tandis que Gwen avait les yeux dans le vague, pensant à tout ce que Jack avait apporté dans sa vie. La joie, le danger, l'enthousiasme pour un boulot échevelant, la douleur de perdre ceux qu'ils aimaient. Elle tenta de se secouer, de penser à Rhys, sa famille mais elle n'avait qu'une envie, se tenir aux cotés de son Capitaine. Rester ici à attendre avait quelque chose d'anormal, de totalement étranger à cette équipe.

Elle entendit un grand bruit, comme quelque chose se fracassant contre le sol. Aussitôt alertées, les deux femmes se levèrent et partirent en direction de l'origine du bruit.

Ianto était debout, frémissant, les points serrés, devant l'ordinateur qu'il venait de jeter au sol. Rouge, il les regardait sans les voir. Puis sans se retourner, sans rien dire, il gagna la réception et claqua la grille avant de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier de secours.

Martha et Gwen se regardèrent. Elles le comprenaient, elles aussi n'acceptaient pas de laisser le Capitaine se sacrifier ainsi. Elles s'élancèrent à la poursuite de Ianto. Elles le virent alors qu'il hélait un des rares taxis, qui attendait près de la place Roald Dahl. Celui-ci avança vers eux, heureux de se découvrir des clients alors que toute la ville semblait s'être couchée de bonne heure. Maudite centrale nucléaire, se disait le chauffeur de taxi, tout le monde avait peur de Blaidd Drwg, du grand méchant loup, ricana-t-il, mais pas lui.

Martha et Gwen rattrapèrent le Gallois, qui semblait hors de lui. Avant qu'elles puissent dire quelque chose, il avait ouvert la porte et jeté le chauffeur hors de son véhicule. L'autre gesticula mais Ianto le repoussa et il tomba rudement sur le sol. Il s'engouffra dans le véhicule. Martha s'excusa brièvement auprès du chauffeur mais il lui répondit par des insultes. Elle le laissa et grimpa à la suite de Gwen dans le taxi. Ianto, dents serrées, accéléra aussitôt faisant gicler l'eau sous les pneus. Il roula à tombeau ouvert, à la poursuite du SUV Torchwood.

Martha et Gwen n'osaient rien dire. Ianto était en colère, comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Plus que lorsqu'il avait compris que jamais il ne reverrait Lisa, plus que lorsque Gray s'était vengé de Jack, plus que lorsque il avait du accepter la disparition d'Owen et Toshiko. Il se sentait dans une rage noire, puissante, dévastatrice. Il passa la 5ème et accéléra encore.

* * *

j'adore le voir enragé, pas vous ? Reviews si le coeur vous en dit.


	15. Séparation

Disclaimer : rien à moi, sauf Emma.

* * *

Jack venait de faire trois fois le tour du terrain vague, attirant les Psarv comme le joueur de flute d'Amsterdam jusqu'au bâtiment en acier. Emma avait joué les cascadeuses en installant les balises avec l'aide de John. Elle avait quitté la protection du bouclier anti-psarvique, pour poser les balises du champ de contention. Et il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle se retrouve dévorée vivante. John lui avait sauvé la vie en l'aspergeant de spray au poivre, trouvé dans le coffre, elle et les Psarv qui s'étaient accroché à elle. Il l'avait alors attrapée et jetée dans le SUV, hoquetante, les yeux brulant de larmes.

Les psarvs n'avaient pas eu le temps, heureusement, d'entamer trop profondément la peau. Elle s'en tirait avec des griffures le long du dos et une allergie au poivre qui disparaitrait rapidement. De plus, la bouillie qui leur rappelait leur monde primitif les excitait trop, les rendait moins dangereux. Ils étaient entrés dans une phase, que Jack qualifia pudiquement, de reproduction. La frénésie sexuelle qui les avaient pris, rendaient la chair humaine bien moins attractive tout d'un coup.

Jack arrêta le SUV. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à faire pénétrer les Psarv au centre du bâtiment et à enclencher la cage de Faraday, qui allait les contenir. Emma augmenta la puissance de la fréquence psarvique qui attirait les bestioles. Ils virent l'immense nuage qui les suivait se diriger brutalement vers eux, à une vitesse incroyable. Jack n'attendit pas, il accéléra et entraina la masse tourbillonnante à sa suite. Emma laissa tomber l'appeau et les seaux au milieu de l'immense salle métallique alors qu'ils passaient en trombe dans le bâtiment.

Les Psarv se jetèrent sur ces objets qui les attiraient puissamment. Les humains ressortirent de l'autre coté de l'ancienne usine. Toutes les bestioles se trouvaient à l'intérieur, sifflant et stridulant comme d'immondes sauterelles, se frottant les uns aux autres, frénétiques. Aussitôt, Emma enclencha le champ de contention, transformant le champ anti-psarvique en bouclier énergétique. L'énergie déferla de la boite qu'elle tenait entre les mains, blanche, bleue, crépitante. Le bâtiment s'éclaira complètement, montrant la masse grouillante des Psarvs à l'intérieur. Jack arrêta le SUV à quelques mètres à peine de la cage d'énergie.

- Bien, on les voit bien avec ton système. Maintenant, réglons ton bracelet, John.

- Il ne marche plus le tien, hein? Tu sais ce que cela veut dire, badina-t-il, Ça ne t'embête pas ? Emma, tu devrais rester avec moi. Je suis un agent du temps tout à fait opérationnel, moi, en parfaite possession de mes facultés psychologiques et... physiques.

Jack soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de régler le manipulateur de vortex sur les coordonnées du monde des Psarvs. Emma ne répondit pas à l'ex-agent du Temps. Mais le regard fatigué qu'elle lui lança le fit taire, plus que tous les coups qu'elle aurait pu lui décocher. Il sentit son cœur se briser, quelque chose dans son regard, un désespoir noir et profond. Ils entendirent une voiture arriver à toute vitesse et virent les phares qui se braquaient sur eux.

- Ianto, souffla tristement Emma.

Comme une panthère, elle sauta sur le bracelet que venait de régler Jack et courut vers la cage de Faraday. Elle attrapa son sac à dos au passage et toujours courant, elle entra dans la cage. Elle appuya sur le bracelet de John et un vortex se créa. Ses cheveux se hérissèrent, se soulevèrent alors que l'énergie coulait le long de sa peau, s'insinuait dans ses os, la faisait vibrer des pieds à la tête. Les bestioles subissaient le même sort, elles vrombissaient et tourbillonnaient haineusement autour d'elle, sans oser la toucher. Puis la puissance des appareils éclata à travers son corps, semblant la déchirer de part et d'autre. Elle hurla silencieusement alors que tous les pics d'énergie convergèrent sur elle. En une seconde, le bâtiment et tout ce qu'il contenait, avait disparu, avalé par l'éther.

Ianto sortit du taxi en rugissant, les yeux prêts à sortir de leur orbite. Il passa comme une furie devant les deux capitaines abasourdis. Il courut droit devant lui et tomba à genoux devant l'espace vide. Le danger avait disparu, emporté au loin par Emma. Il cria longtemps, le cri primal d'un homme blessé à mort, amputé d'une partie de lui-même.

Le choc passé, Jack s'approcha de Ianto, qui sanglotait à genoux dans la boue, tandis que la pluie qui ruisselait toujours, se mêlait à ses larmes. Jack s'accroupit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Ianto résista, puis s'accrocha à lui avec violence. Ses épaules tremblaient sous le chagrin qu'il éprouvait. John, la tête baissée, se sentait stupide. Il avait pourtant vu, il avait compris, mais trop tard pour intervenir, ce que la jeune femme avait choisie. Il n'oublierait jamais son regard résolu et désespéré. Il alla voir de ses yeux qu'il n'y avait plus de Psarv et s'il n'y avait pas une possibilité pour qu'Emma revienne. Martha et Gwen l'accompagnèrent, laissant de l'intimité à Ianto et Jack.

Après une demi-heure, sous la pluie qui diminuait peu à peu, ses larmes se tarirent. Légèrement calmé, brisé, le jeune homme se releva avec l'aide de Jack, Il tremblait encore. Il n'arrivait pas à parler, son hurlement lui avait provisoirement cassé la voix. Ses amis le firent entrer dans le taxi, s'asseyant à ses cotés. Ils abandonnaient provisoirement le SUV puant. Plus tard, ils le récupéreraient plus tard. John s'assit au volant, n'osant pas démarrer, tandis que les équipiers réconfortaient Ianto.

Ianto se sentait mieux auprès de la présence réconfortante de ses amis. Martha lui souriait avec compassion, tandis que Jack et Gwen le tenait serré contre eux. Les deux femmes avaient vu Ianto devenir de plus en plus sombre au volant du taxi. Après son accès de rage, elles l'avaient entendue murmurer des encouragements, des exhortations. Des larmes avaient coulés qu'il avait essuyé rageusement.

Elles avaient cru qu'il était en colère contre Jack, à cause de sa volonté à se sacrifier. Mais pendant tout ce temps, il avait essayé de rentrer en contact avec Emma, alors que celle-ci avait pris la décision d'accompagner les Psarvs à la place du Capitaine.

Il sortit de sa poche une simple feuille de papier plié en quatre et la tendit à Jack.

- Elle me l'a glissé dans la poche, tout à l'heure avant de partir. Lis, ordonna-t-il en croassant.

« Ianto,

Merci de m'avoir accueillie, de m'avoir soignée et permis de renaître.

Mais je n'ai pas ma place ici. Et tous ces souvenirs m'intoxiquent et je ne veux pas qu'ils t'empoisonnent également.

Le Capitaine n'a pas tout dévoilé tout à l'heure, mais il croit qu'il est de son devoir de se sacrifier pour renvoyer ces créatures au monde où ils appartiennent. C'est le rôle de tout capitaine de finalement prendre pour lui les décisions les plus difficiles.

Je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Trop de choses, de gens dépendent de lui et moi, je ne suis plus rien pour personne. Si quelqu'un doit emmener les Psarvs avec lui, ce ne sera pas lui.

Quand tu liras ces lignes, je serais déjà partie avec lui et tu comprendras pourquoi je refusais que tu lises dans mon esprit.

Je sais que tu m'as accepté, que tu as accepté mes souvenirs et ce qui a été ma vie, Mais moi, je ne peux pas vivre avec cela. Je comprends enfin pourquoi j'avais accepté de tout oublier. Il aurait mieux valu que je meure moi aussi.

Si je réussis, ne m'oubliez pas.

Emma Fisher. »

- Pauvre Emma, dit Martha, j'ignorais qu'elle éprouvait un tel désespoir.

- Ce métier nous tue parfois, nous meurtrit, nous déchire, dit Gwen, le visage en larme. Mais c'est le prix à payer pour que d'autres vivent une vie normale. Mais c'est injuste Jack.

- Oui, fit le Capitaine, les yeux dans le vague, tenant la lettre dans ses mains, c'est injuste.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**_Alors là, c'est le moment où je vous demande si ça vous a plus, si vous avez le courage de me faire des reviews..._

_Je déteste les fins et celle-ci m'a beaucoup fait de mal. J'ai mis des jours à m'en remettre. _

_Mais trève d'auto-apitoiment, ce n'est pas bon pour le moral. Vous pouvez retrouver une activité normale. _


End file.
